Ladronas, Detectives y Seduccion
by Mia T
Summary: Como el titulo lo dice ¿Que sucede cuando estos ingredientes se mezclan?, leanlo y averiguenlo es un TE y SS.último capitulo.
1. Un primer encuentro parte 1

Aclaración: Los personajes de Card captor Sakura no me pertenecen

Hola, aquí les traigo otra de mis historias espero las disfruten

Ladronas, Detectives y Seducción

Por Mía T.

**Capitulo I**

Dos Hombres, iban entrando a lo que sin duda era una central de la policía, uno vestía un traje café con corbata, este tenia el cabello color chocolate y ojos ámbares, el otro vestía un traje azul marino, este tenia el cabello negro con toques de azul, llevaba unos lentes y tenia unos ojos azul, ambos jóvenes de unos 26 años y sumamente atractivos, estaban por tomar asientos en sus respectivos escritorios, pero….

-¡Hiraguizawa, Li!-se escucho un grito proveniente de la oficina del jefe

Ambos se levantaron y fueron en esta dirección, tocaron la puerta y entraron, frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer que vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa roja, tenia el cabello largo negro unos ojos como de un color rojo, muy hermosa, pero muy capaz y con un terrible carácter esa era Meiling Tanaka.

-Nos llamaba Jefa-dijo Shaoran

-Si-dijo esta, se notaba algo enfadada-quería saber si recuerdan a Lisa y a Hanna

-¿Lisa y hanna?-murmuraron ambos, y luego de unos segundos la respuesta fue simultanea-¡Lisa y Hanna!

-Veo que ya las recuerdan , eran las nuevas oficiales que ustedes sedujeron, imagino que durmieron con ellas y luego, bueno las olvidaron, lo típico de un patán-

-Jefa, lo que sucedió fue….-

-Guarda silencio Hiraguizawa, por su culpa ellas renunciaron, así como lo han hecho otras antes que ellas, y sinceramente eso ya me tiene cansada¿Saben como les llaman las mujeres policías?-

-No-contestaron ambos

-Me imagine, los llaman los Detectives de la Seducción-

En serio, así nos llaman-dijeron ambos sonriendo, sonrisa que borraron al ver la mirada dura que Meiling les dirigía.

-No quiero, y más vale que escuchen bien, que se acercan a ninguna otra mujer en este lugar o los despediré-

-Jefa…-

-¿Que quieres Hiraguizawa?-

-Eso la incluye a usted-dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-Salgan de mi oficina y más vale que obedezcan.-

-Pero aun no ha contestado la pregunta de Eriol-dijo Shaoran

-¡Salgan ahora!-dijo gritando

Así que ambos lo hicieron

-Amigo hoy se has hecho enfadar a Meiling-

-Pero también es tu culpa Shaoran.-

-Sabes que-

¿Que pasa?-pregunto Eriol

-Me siento como un niño al que le han prohibido que juegue con un juguete, y ahora tiene mas deseos de hacerlo.-

-creo que me siento igual Shaoran, pero por el bien de nuestros empleos, será mejor que nos aguantemos el deseo-

&&&&&&&

-Ya casi termino Cherry-dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, pegados al cuerpo, lo que permitía ver la perfecta figura que poseí, en estos momentos se encontraba frente a una computadora copeando un archivo.

-eso espero Cristal, se nos acaba el tiempo-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos café, vestida de la misma forma que Cristal, ella también poseía una perfecta figura.

Ambas se encontraban en lo que parecía una oficina, esta poseía unas columnas y en una de ella estaba atado un hombre, que por su uniforme sin duda era un guardia de seguridad.

-Ya termine-dijo Crystal

-¿Qué hacemos con el?-preg. Cherry

Cristal, se acerco al hombre y quedo frente a el, y se acerco al oído y le dijo algo

Lo dejaremos ahí, pronto llegara la policía, ellos lo desataran-dijo cristal-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-solamente que era muy guapo-

-Nunca cambiaras-

-Oh vamos Cherry, no me negaras que no esta nada mal-

Cherry le dirigió una mirada al hombre-Tienes razón-dijo sonriéndole-pero ya es hora de irnos.-

Así que ambas salieron de ahí y fueron hasta unas motos y subieron en ellas, alejándose del lugar

Pronto llegaron a un edificio, algo alejado de la ciudad y entraron en el, se dirigieron a una oficina en particular, adentro se encontraba un hombre llamado Asuma Kinawa, de unos 40 años cabello negro y unos ojos del mismo color, muy fríos y con cuerpo atlético

-Aquí esta lo que quería-dijo Cherry

-Sabía que mis mejores ladronas no me fallarían.-

-Jamas-dijo Cherry

-Ya nos iremos, si necesitas otro trabajo nos avisa-dijo Crystal

-Claro como siempre-dijo el hombre

Ambas salieron de la oficina

Se subieron a las motos y llegaron a una pequeña casa muy bonita de color rosa y lila, entraron por la parte de atrás y metieron sus motos en lo que parecía ser un garaje, la casa estaba algo apartada de cualquier otra casa, entraron en ella, Cherry se quito la peluca, revelando un hermosa cabello castaño claro a la altura de los hombros y Cristal, se quito la de ella dejando que su cabello negro azabache, cayera sobre su espalda, el cual le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, cada una entro a su cuarto, y cuando salieron Cherry vestía unos pantalones y camisa de algodón rosa, y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda , cristal vestía algo parecido solo que en color lila, y sus ojos eran de un color amatista, ya sin el exceso de maquillaje se miraban muy bien.

-Otra ves lo hicimos Sakura-dijo la de ojos color amatista, y quien ya se le escuchaba otra voz, la natural, pues usaban algo para cambiarla cuando hacían su trabajo

-Lo se Tomoyo, pero no tenemos otra opción- Sakura miro a la otra chica, menor que ella, su hermana menor-No sabes cuanto lamento que te hayas involucrado en esto-sentía que fallaba en su labor de hermana mayor, protegerla

-Yo no, no tenemos opción y no la teníamos cuando empezamos con todo esto-dijo Tomoyo

&&&&&&&&

-Hola, esta ocupado-pregunto un joven con mirada dulce y una linda sonrisa, muy blanco, cabello ceniza y que usa lentes.

-No- contesto una chica, cabello rojizo y ojos café, muy bonita que estaba sentada en una mesa.

El joven se sentó en la otra silla, de manera que quedo frente a ella-Mi nombre es Yukito Tyukishiro, pero llámame Yukito.-

-Mucho gusto Yukito-dijo la chica-Mi nombre es Nakuru Akisuki, pero llámame Nakuru-

Ambos sonrieron

-¿Eres nueva, verdad?-

-Si de echo este es mi primer día de trabajo para el Sr. Kinawa, el me parece una persona muy buena-

Yukito la miro, "No sabes nada acerca de Kinawa, el esta muy lejos de ser una buena persona", pensó-Y dime a que te dedicas.-

-Soy contadora, trabaja antes en un Banco, pero tuve problemas y el Sr. Kinawa, me ayudo mucho-

-Ya veo¿Y que clase de problemas tuviste, claro si no te molesta decirlo-

Nakuru lo miro, no sabia porque, pero el le inspiraba mucha confianza, además sentía que debía desahogarse con alguien-Lo que sucedió fue que una amiga, es increíble que aun la llame así, me dio unos documentos para que los firmara y bueno yo no los leí porque confiaba en ella, y lo que sucedió fue que ella desapareció con 50,000 dólares que supuestamente yo transferí a su cuenta, y me pidieron que yo regresara ese dinero, y claro que yo no podía, mi familia solo están mis abuelos y yo, y ellos no trabajan por la edad, así que yo soy su sustento, los del Banco me meterían a la cárcel, y ahí fue donde intervino el Sr.Kinawa, que cancelo todo a cambio de que yo trabajara para el.-

-Lamento todo eso-le dijo Yukito

-Gracias-

&&&&&&&

-Me llamo -dijo un chico de cabello largo plateado, y unos ojos muy fríos

-Si pasa Yue-

Este entro y se sentó en una silla, Kiniwa hizo lo mismo.

-Quiero que te encargues personalmente de ir tu a la casa del Señor Kurochi, y me digas cual es su nuevo pedido.-

-Si me pondré en camino en estos instantes-

-Eso me agrada de ti Yue, la eficiencia, es por eso que eres mi mano derecha.-

-Me retirare entonces-dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Yue, busca a Nakuru Akisuki, es una nueva empleada y dile que venga a mi oficina.-

-Si claro-

Unos instantes después Nakuru entraba a la oficina de Kiniwa

-Buenas noches Sr. Kiniwa, me llamo-

-Si Nakuru pasa y siéntate, eres muy buena con las finazas y las transacciones, por internet ese es el motivo por el que te contrate-

-Si y se lo agradezco mucho-

sonrió-No tienes porque, creo que es momento de informarte en que consiste mi negocio, y cual será tu trabajo-

&&&&&&&

-Me agrada estar aquí en casa-

-A mi también Sakura-

La casa en la que vivían constaba de dos plantas en la parte de arriba habían únicamente tres puertas, es decir que eran los dormitorios y la otra puerta, es en donde guardaba lo relacionado con Cherry y Cristal, en la parte de abaja, había una pequeña sala, y Luego un comedor y separado por un desayunador estaba la cocina. Ambas se encontraban en la sala, Sakura acostada en uno de los muebles, mientras que Tomoyo estaba sentado en otro leyendo un libro. El teléfono sonó.

-Yo contesto- dijo Sakura, levantándose del mueble y tomando el teléfono, luego de unos instantes colgó

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Tomoyo

-Cherry y Cristal, tienen trabajo esta noche-

-Será mejor que vallamos a la organización entonces-dijo Tomoyo

-Si vamos.-dijo Sakura.

&&&&&&&&

-No puedo creer que nos asignaran esto-

-Ya deja de protestar Shaoran, nos asignaron cuidar esa pintura, porque es muy importante y solo estará de paso en este museo, hasta que la lleven a Inglaterra, esa pintura vale millones.-

-Aun así Eriol, me siento como un simple guardia de seguridad.-

-Tú sabes que no estamos muy bien con Meiling, así que mejor no protestemos con los trabajos que nos asigna.-

Mientras esto ocurría adentro, afuera del museo

-Espera Cherry, desactivare la alarma-

-Esta bien-

Ambas vestían con pantalones y camisa de cuero, y en una pierna atada por una especie de sujetador, llevaban un arma, ambas llevaban, un maletín negro también

-Esta hecho –dijo Cristal

Así que ambas entraron, pronto llegaron al lugar en el que se encontraba la pintura, y cuando Cherry esta por tomarla alguien las interrumpió

-Deténganse allí-dijo Shaoran, apuntándolas con un arma al igual que lo hacia Eriol.

Eriol les hablo-Desen la vuelta y caminen hacia la luz-, que propiamente en realidad era únicamente los reflejos de la luz de la luna que entraba por una gran ventana.

Ellas lo hicieron quedando frente a ellos y ya con la luz, ellos pudieron ver que no se trataban de ladrones, sino de ladronas.

-Son chicas-dijo Shaoran, reflejando sorpresa.

Eriol se dio cuenta de las armas-quítense las armas y tirénlas -dijo Eriol

Ellas lo hicieron, ellos se acercaron a ellas para tratar de arrestarlas, pero cuando estaban muy cercas , ellas los golpearon, haciendo que sus armas cayeran lejos también.

-Creo que nos confiamos-dijo Shaoran viendo a las chicas

-Pero no volverá a pasar-dijo Eriol

Shaoran se dirigió hacia Cherry y Eriol hacia Cristal.

(Esta parte será algo confusa, así que lo que esta normal será lo que ocurra entre shaoran y sakura (Cherry), y lo que este en negrilla entre Eriol y Tomoyo(cristal))

Ella tiro un golpe, pero el lo esquivó, el tiro un golpe y ella también lo esquivo

-Veo que eres muy buena-dijo sonriendo

Ella sonrió-Tu también lo eres-

**-No entiendo como entraron, se supone que este museo tiene uno de los mejore sistemas de seguridad**

**-mejores, no lo creo fue muy fácil romper el sello de seguridad-**

**-Si que eres toda una Hacker**

**-Pero no es mi único talento-dijo mientras le tiraba un golpe que el logro esquivar, ella quiso tirar otro, pero el tomo sus manos, y la pego contra la pared. **

**Subió las manos de ella, y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, se coloco frente a ella y apoyo su peso sobre el cuerpo de la chica de ojos azules para evitar que realizara algún movimiento, encontrándose de esta forma ella entre el y la pared, una posición bastante interesante, pensó Eriol**

Ella seguía atacando al igual que el, pero hasta el momento ninguno había recibido ningún golpe

-Valla que eres buena-

-¿Qué pasa te molesta que una chica pelee a tu nivel?-

-No de echo me parece muy interesante-dijo el sonriendo, seductoramente y esa sonrisa la paralizo, y no pudo reaccionar cuando el sujeto unos de sus brazos trato de escapar, pero el sujeto el otro y por extraños giros, ella quedo con los brazos cruzados enfrente y el los sujetaba por detrás.-No se porque una chicas lindas se dedican a esto, y valla que son hermosa en especial tu, aunque prefiero las de cabello castaño, siento cierta debilidad por ellas

Ella sonrió-Entonces te llevarías una sorpresa conmigo-dijo, metió su pie entre las piernas de el y la movió, haciendo que el cayera y ella quedara libre

**Ambos estaban muy cerca, su rostro estaban a centímetros de distancia.**

**-Y dime como llegaron a esta vida-**

**-Es una larga historia-**

**-Pues sabes no me molestaría seguir así, por mucho tiempo-dijo el sonriéndole**

**Ella observo esa sonrisa y no pudo evitar que cierto sonrojo la invadiera.**

**El se acerco mas a ella, parecía que buscaba su boca**

**-Tienes unos labios, muy tentadores-le dijo**

**-Gracias-dijo ella sonriéndole-pero el juego tiene que terminar- y luego hizo lo mismo que Sakura haciendo que el también cayera.**

Ambas chicas corrieron hacia sus armas y le apuntaron a ambos

-No se preocupen-dijo Cherry-no los mataremos, son muy lindos, además de que nunca le hacemos daño a nadie.-

-Pero si dormirán un rato-dijo mientras ambas dispararon sus arma, haciendo que los detectives recibieran un dardo, dejándolos inconscientes

-Cherry, andas tu maquillaje-

-si siempre ¿porque?-

-Porque se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea-dijo sonriendo

Notas de la autora: Hace ya tiempo que publique este fic, hasta que al fin lo continuo, y esta vez hasta terminarlo, le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones, pero no muchas, esperare como siempre sus reviews.


	2. Un primer encuentro parte 2

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.

Ladronas, detectives y seducción

Por Mía T.

**Capitulo II**

El ruido que había fuera de la habitación les indicaba que los refuerzos habían llegado, ambos cerraron los ojos, al ver que la puerta se abría, lo que venía a continuación no sería muy agradable.

Abrió la puerta, fue la primera en entrar, y no hay que decir que lo que vio la enfado mucho, suspiro-Sadaki, Mihara, desaten a este par de inútiles-

Dos mujeres, que vestían uniforme de la policía, se dirigieron hacia ellos, varias risas se escucharon tanto por partes de ellas, como por otos que contemplaban el pequeño espectáculo, y es que ver a Hiraguizawa y Li, amarrados en una silla y maquillados, no era un espectáculo para rechazar, las risas eran involuntarias pues todos conocían el carácter de su jefa, la única que parecía no reír del suceso, claro esta a parte de Eriol y Shaoran, que no sentían otra cosa que una vergüenza terrible.

&&&&&&&&

Ambas disfrutaban un vaso de leche tibia, sentadas en la sala.

-Pobres chicos.-dijo Tomoyo-me imagino la vergüenza que pasaron cuando los encontraron sus compañeros.-

Sakura la miro-Pero si tú fuiste la de la idea-

Tomoyo rió-Es verdad-

Sakura sonrió-será mejor que te apures, recuerda que mañana tienes universidad-

-Lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes-la miro-además tu también debes levantarte temprano-

-Si-tomo un trago del contenido del vaso que sostenía-Tomoyo, recuerda que mañana debes investigar, quien será el comprador del cuadro, tal vez esta vez si se trate de el-

Tomoyo asintió

&&&&&&&&

Vestía un traje estilo sastre, constituido por una chaqueta y una falda arriba de las rodillas, termino se colocar sobre la mesa dos vasos con jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días Sakura-

-Buenos días Tomoyo-dijo a la chica que acababa de bajar por las escaleras, reviso con cuidado el atuendo que vestía una falda larda de tela acampanada y que le llegaba hasta los pies, y un suéter cuello de tortuga, no usaba nada de maquillaje y llevaba sus lentes, sakura suspiro-No se porque vistes de esa forma Tomoyo-

Tomoyo tomo asiento en la mesa-Así es como soy-

-No lo creo, cristal es muy atrevida-tomo asiento también en la mesa

-Ella no soy yo, es solo una personalidad que he inventado, además es algo divertido-sonrió

Bebió un poco del jugo-Pues sabes lo que creo que tanto cristal y esta Tomoyo frente a mi no son lo que en verdad eres, creo que la verdadera Tomoyo, es una mezcla de ambas personalidades la tímida Tomoyo y la atrevida cristal.-

-será mejor que continuemos con el desayuno-fue lo único que dijo, como siempre hacia cuando Sakura tocaba ese tema.

-Tomoyo, hermana, tan solo no quiero que vivas encerrada en ese mundo en que te has encerrado-

-Lo se, a mi también me gustaría que el dolor que veo en tus ojos desapareciera, y que la sonrisa que siempre llevas no sea tan falsa-

Sakura miro atentamente a Tomoyo, ella era la única que se daba cuenta de esos dos aspectos, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba por ocultarlo, talvez se daba cuenta porque la conocía muy bien-Supongo que nuestro pasado siempre nos afecta de una u otra forma.-

Tomoyo asintió

&&&&&&&&

Se sentó en su escritorio, después de haber salido a tomar un poco aire, el ambiente en la estación no era muy agradable, al parecer la noticia de su estado, después de la infructuosa vigilancia del cuadro, había sido rebelada a todos y cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que constituían la fuerza policíaca de Tokio, y no pudieron mentir, cuando les preguntaron quienes habían sido las causantes, otro hecho que también se había dado a conocer, y en lo único que contribuía era en aumentar lo embarazoso de la situación, fijo sus ojos ambarinos en su compañero, que estaba en el escritorio de al lado, el tampoco la estaba pasando bien, y eso lo sabia al observar su rostro-Eriol-lo llamo

El aludido, giro su vista hacia su compañero, que recién lo había sacado de su compilación de ''ciento y una forma de desaparecer, cuando la vergüenza sobrepasa un nivel tolerable'', que iban desde ser secuestrado por extraterrestres, hasta ser arrastrado al fondo del mar, por un maremoto gigante, suspiro, eran el hazmerreír de todos, y conociendo como eran las cosas, lo serian por un muy buen tiempo-Si Shaoran-

-Esto es personal-dijo cuando la atención de Eriol, se encontraba en el-Pidámosle a Meiling que nos asigne este caso-

La idea, le parecía muy atrayente, tener una dulce venganza por la humillación que sufrieron, definitivamente era muy atrayente, pero que la jefa se los permitiera era la gran pregunta y así se lo expreso a su compañero-Crees que Meiling lo permita-

-Nuestras acciones en la vida personal dejan mucho que desear, eso lo sabemos ambos. Pero somos buenos en nuestro trabajo, así que si prometemos comportarnos bien, creo que si tendremos este caso.-

-Tienes razón, vallamos hablar con ella-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron a la oficina de su jefa, pensando ambos en argumentos muy buenos, para poder convencerla.

&&&&&&&&

-Hola-

-Hola Yukito-respondió, todo reflejaba lo triste que estaba, su voz, sus ojos, y hasta su sonrisa que ya no estaba.

El lo noto-Te lo dijo todo, ¿verdad?-

Ella lo miro y asintió-No quiero hacer esto, pero no tengo opción-

-Lamento que esto te ocurriera a ti Nakuru, en verdad lo siento-

Nakuru lo miro, y vio que era sincero, y eso le trajo una duda muy grande, que hacia un chico como Yukito, que tenia tan buen corazón, en un lugar como este, tal vez se encuentra en una posición como la suya pensó-Algo parecida es tu situación-se atrevió a preguntar

Yukito suspiro.-Te lo contare todo, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te diré, a nadie-

-Lo prometo-

-El Sr. Kiniwa, como tu lo llamas es mi tío, y Yue, su mano derecha es mi hermano, el es bueno, solo que no sabe muy bien cual es el camino que debe seguir, mi tío por el otro lado es un hombre perverso, sin escrúpulos, no dudaría en denunciarlo, pero son su poder y yo sin ninguna prueba, la acusación no procedería, además no quiero que mi hermano valla a la cárcel, se que puedo conseguir que deje este trabajo y se aleje de esta vida, y además no puedo darle el disgusto a mi madre que se entere cual es la vida que lleva su hijo y su hermano, la pondría muy mal, y desde la muerte de nuestro padre su salud se ha vuelto muy frágil-

Nakuru asintió-En verdad no me equivoque, cuando pensé que tenias un buen corazón Yukito-

-Me juzgas muy bien Nakuru y no es necesario, reconozco que hago mal, ocultando lo que hace mi tío, solo por el bien de mi familia, pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta-

-No lo hago, tu posición a pesar de todo es la misma, estas aquí por tu familia, supongo que la cosa más importante que tenemos ambos-

Yukito asintió-No sabes como me gustaría poder ayudarte, y lo voy hacer, en la medida que pueda-

-Gracias Yukito, pero que seas mi amigo, es una gran ayuda, es bueno contar con alguien como tu-

-Lo mismo digo-termino Yukito sonriendo

&&&&&&&&

Camino hacia la salida de la tienda, cambio el rotulo, de abierto a cerrado, cerro su tienda, miro su reloj y eran las 12:00 en punto, dentro de 15 minutos había quedado de estar en el museo, camino hacia su auto que se encontraba parqueado frente a la cera, en el local se observo un rotulo de Antigüedades, la miro mientras pensó en ese pequeño sueño que había conseguido realizar a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, encendió su auto, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar a su cita.

&&&&&&&&&

Estaba interrogando a unos empleados del museo, afortunadamente el caso les había sido asignado a el y a Eriol, este ultimo andaba hablando con algunos informantes, talvez averiguaban quien había sido el que realizo el trabajo, o al menos de encontrar una forma de recuperar el cuadro robado, estaba algo frustrado no había descubierto nada que le fuera importante en los interrogatorios, desvió su mirada hacia la entrada del museo, lo que le permitió ver a la mujer que entraba en el, y debió decir que era absolutamente hermosa, cabellos castaños y un cuerpo absolutamente perfecto, no pudo verla mas de cerca porque ella cambio de dirección y doblo hacia la izquierda.

&&&&&&&

Se quedo parado apoyado en una de la paredes del museo, la razón ella, por lo que había averiguado Sakura Kinomoto, sus razones, necesitaba interrogarla, esa fue la excusa que encontró para platicar con ella.

-Srita. Kinomoto-la llamo cuando ella iba caminando hacia la salida

Ella se giro, se preocupo un poco al ver de quien se trataba, se calmó después de todo, no podrían reconocerla-Si soy yo, ¿se le ofrece algo?-dijo mientras dejaba de caminar.

-Soy el detective Shaoran Li, como sabrá el museo sufrió un robo recientemente-

-Si lo se, pero ¿en que puedo ayudarle yo?-

-Me gustaría saber cual es el trabajo que realiza en el museo-

-Trabajo como asesora, cuando una pieza nueva llega al museo, llaman ha algunos expertos, para autentificar la pieza, y yo soy una de ellos.-

-Ya veo, y ¿esta comprometida?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Si, lo que quiero decir es si tiene novio, prometido, esposo.-

-No-contesto, pero le extraño la pregunta-¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con el robo?-

El sonrió-Nada en realidad, tan solo quería ver si tenía alguna oportunidad.-

Sakura rió-Es muy atrevido-

-Lo soy-rió el

Sakura rió, ante la respuesta sincera de el.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, mirando atentamente al otro, hasta que Shaoran dejo de sonreír-Lamento su perdida-

-¿A que se refiere?-dijo con indiferencia

-Al dolor, que hay en sus ojos, es por alguien que perdió, ¿no es así?-la miro a los ojos-¿puedo hacer algo por ayudarla?

Lo miro, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo, se torno algo nerviosa-Debo irme-dijo, antes de emprender su camino nuevamente hacia la salida del museo

&&&&&&&

Iba caminando, la luz era poca, seguramente cuando llegara a casa Sakura le daría un sermón acerca de lo peligroso que podía ser andar tan de noche y sola en la calle, peor una tan desolada, como por la que caminaba, pero es que el tiempo se le iba tan rápido cuando estaba en el refugio de animales, del que era voluntaria, se detuvo y sus ojos amatista se fijaron en las tres figuras que se acercaban a ella, eran tres hombres y sus aspecto no le reflejaban nada de confianza de hecho le infundían temor, así que comenzó a correr, y estos comenzaron a seguirla, tropezó, cuando salía de la cera para cruzar la calle, callo de rodillas, provocándole varios raspones, cerro los ojos al ver las luces de un carro acercarse a ella, escucho las llantas deslizarse sobre el asfalto y luego silencio, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, hasta que escucho una voz.

-Se encuentra bien-volvió a preguntar a la chica que se encontraba frente al auto, se agachó para observar si no tenia algún daño, sus ojos azul profundo, encontraron los de ella, amatista, un color bastante inusual pensó, pero muy hermosos.

-Si-contesto, mientras miraba hacia atrás, y suspiro de alivio al ver que no se encontraba nadie, tomo la mano que el le ofrecía para ponerse de pie.-muchas gracias-le dijo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, era el policía del museo.

-Le sucedió algo-

Tardo un rato en responder, pensando que seria una tontería pensar que el podría reconocerla-No estoy bien, me tropecé mientras trataba de huir de unos tipos que me seguían, pero ahora estoy bien-

-La llevare a su casa-dijo el amablemente

-No es necesario-dijo ella, pensando que lo mejor seria alejarse de el, lo mas pronto posible.

-Si es necesario-dijo el mientras se agachaba para tomar la mochila de Tomoyo-Es muy peligroso andar a estas hora-

Y así fue como instantes después el se encontraba frente a su casa, después de llevarla a esta, se dio cuenta que Sakura no había llegado, pues su auto no se encontraba, y suspiro de alivio, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

Ella encendió la luz del corredor, permitiendo que el la observara detenidamente, le asombro el vestuario que usaba tan reservado y sonrió, era raro ver a jóvenes usar ese tipo de ropas.

-Gracias de nuevo-dijo mientras abría la puerta y caminaba hacia dentro de la casa

El se dio cuenta de que ella renqueaba-¿Se lastimo la pierna?-pregunto

Ella sonrió-si un pequeño raspón, nada serio, tengo cosas con que atenderme así que no se preocupe.-

-Permítame ayudarle-dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa, junto a ella, la ayudo a sentarse en un de los muebles de la sala-¿en donde esta las cosas para realizar la curación?-

Tomoyo le señalo la puerta en la que estaba el baño.-No es necesario que se moleste-dijo

-No es molestia-dijo, mientras ponía las cosas sobre la mesita de noche

Hubo un momento de silencio

-Necesito ver donde debo hacer la curación-vio primero la falda larga que tapaba todas las piernas de ella, y luego subió la vista hacia los ojos de ella, y pudo notar que estaba sonrojada, no pudo evitarlo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Si claro-y con el sonrojo de su cara aumentando a cada instante se subió la falda hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, que era donde estaba la pequeña herida.

Eriol, le dio una ultima mirada a ella, antes de bajar la vista, a su rodilla, y con cuidado empezaba a limpiar la herida, mientras pensaba en que nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, no pudo evitarlo y su vista recorrió la piernas de ella, ya que esta era la primera oportunidad que tenia de verlas, y se dio cuenta de que eran perfectas-¿Siempre viste así?-le pregunto, sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo

-Si-contesto suavemente, el la ponía nerviosa, y realmente no sabia el porque, nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones, observo el cabello azulado que caía por su frente, y por unos instantes el la vio y le sonrió, tenia unos hermosos ojos azul profundo y una sonrisa encantadora, era absolutamente atractivo pensó, además cuando estuvo cerca de el en el museo cuando la sujeto contra la pared se pudo dar cuenta que ejercitaba mucho-oh dios-murmuro

-¿Te dolió?-le pregunto el

-No-contesto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

Volvió a su labor, pensando en que no sabia como una chica tan bella, podía vestirse de esa forma, la ropa a pesar de todo dejaba de ver que tenia una hermosa figura, no entendía porque usar una falda tan larga y un suerte con cuello de tortuga, cuando el clima no estaba tan helado, y sus ojos, eran absolutamente hermoso, ahora con la luz se podían ver mucho mejor, aunque talvez no en todo su perfección, debido a las gafas que usaba.-termine-dijo el mientras terminaba de pegar el ultimo pedazo de cinta adhesiva sobre la gasa, sujetando la gasa a la pierna de Tomoyo-Ahora si estarás bien Tomoyo-

-Gracias de nuevo Eriol-le dijo, más por insistencia de el, ya que había insistido que era mejor si se traban por sus nombres

-No tienes porque-camino hacia el baño, llevándose con el las cosas, instantes después regresaba a la sala-creo que es hora de irme, que te mejores-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se detuvo frente a esta, y se dio la vuelta para mirarla-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero creo que eres muy hermosa, como para ocultarte detrás de esas ropas-y salio de la casa, dejando a una muy sonrojada y sorprendida Tomoyo.

&&&&&&&

Terminaba de acomodar algunas cosas que recién había recibido, cuando escucho el sonido de la campanilla que estaba sobre la puerta y que le indicaba que alguien había entrado, se giro, para ver de quien se trataba y lo vio allí.

-Buenas días-dijo el

-Buenos días-respondió ella

El se acerco hasta el mostrador, que era el lugar donde se encontraba ella.-Se fue muy rápido la otra vez-dijo el

Ella siguió acomodando las cosas-tenia muchas cosas que hacer-contesto simplemente.

El la observo detenidamente-Entonces no fue, por mi comentario acerca del dolor que vi en sus ojos.-

Sakura dejo de hacer lo que hacia y lo miro-Preferiría que nunca mas mencionara eso-

El la vio, y sonrió-Como usted quiera.-

-En todo caso, ¿Qué hace caqui, ¿Cómo consiguió esta dirección?.-

El sonrió-No olvide que soy detective, puedo investigar lo que sea, incluso su dirección, y con respecto a lo otro, es casi la hora del almuerzo, ¿le gustaría acompañarme?-

Sakura sonrió-No creo que debería usar los recursos de la policía con motivos personales, si no me equivoco-contesto, evadiendo la pregunta que le había hecho el.

-Soy culpable de los cargos, pero cualquier riesgo valdría la pena, si consigo lo que quiero.-

Sakura lo miro-¿y eso que es?-

Se acerco más a ella, al menos lo que podía, con el mostrador entre ellos -A ti-

Ella rió-de verdad es atrevido-

-No puedo evitarlo, cuando se trata de una mujer tan bella como tu.-Observo sus cabellos castaños y los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que tenia, y su rostro, si definitivamente era muy hermosa

-Lamento decepcionarlo detective.-

-Shaoran por favor-interrumpió el

Sakura rió-esta vez no tendrá lo que desea, detective-termino, acentuando la ultima palabra, dándole a entender que no deseaba nada con el.

-Y al menos un almuerzo-insistió

Sakura miro al hombre frente a ellos, absolutamente apuesto, es lo que pensó, sus cabellos color chocolate caían sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto algo desordenado, pero que aumentaba su atractivo, además tenia una sonrisa muy encantadora, y unos ojos que hechizaban, además esa actitud tan seguro de si mismo le fascinaba, pero involucrarse con un hombre en estos momentos de su vida no era lo mejor, y menos si este era detective.-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no-

El la miro-Esta bien, me iré-camino hacia la puerta-Pero no dejare de insistir.-dijo dándose vuelta y mirándola a los ojos, para que ella se diera cuenta de todo la determinación que esas palabras llevaban, termino su recorrido y salio por la puerta.

Sakura sonrió-No lo conseguirás Shaoran-dijo, mientras comenzaba nuevamente a colocar las cosas

Notas de la autora: Lamento tanto la tardanza, espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo, por los momentos estoy de vacaciones así que espero actualizar con mayor frecuencia, quiero agradecer a:

**SakuCerezo4, Danielita, Li-Saku-chan, ****serenity-princess****, haruko hinako, Undine, SS&ET, Naoko Andre y Yosy-chan, marta, Gabby, martttttt, ****Basileia Daudojiu****, sakura chronicle, maria**; muchas gracias por su review, y de nuevo pido disculpas por que les hice esperar tanto por este nuevo cap.


	3. Pensando en ti parte I

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

**Capitulo III**

Pensando en ti

Disfrutaba de un desayuno con su hermana Sakura, sin embargo aunque su cuerpo estaba allí, su mente se encontraba en otro lado de hecho en los recuerdos de hacía ya dos noches, aun podía sentir el calor de sus manos sobre su piel, y su mirada azul profunda encontrándose con la suya, no había podido evitar pensar en él , de hecho hasta una reprimenda se había ganado por parte de un profesor por estar tan distraída en clases, suspiro, recordaba muy bien sus hermosos ojos azul profundo, y la forma tan exquisita en que su cabello caía sobre su frente dándole esa apariencia, que calificaría como sexy, se preguntaba que tan bien se sentiría acariciar su rostro, ser sujetada por su brazos y luego que él…., un fuerte sonrojo cubrió su rostro al darse cuenta el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

-¿En que piensas Tomoyo?-no pudo evitar preguntar, después de que al parecer ningunas de las palabras que antes había pronunciado fueron atendidas por su hermana, y después de varios suspiros por parte de esta, y un sonrojo terrible, digamos que la curiosidad fue muy fuerte.

-En nada-dijo, sonriendo algo nerviosa-¿porque lo preguntas?-

Sakura sonrió, no podía engañarla, si bien, no sabía lo que pensaba Tomoyo, cualquier chica podría darse cuenta de que esos eran los síntomas cuando la mente se encontraba pensando en un chico- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-se quedo mirando a los ojos amatista de su hermana-se ve que te gusta mucho-termino con una sonrisa

-¿De que hablas?-respondió esta, tomo un sorbo de jugo, ya que muy bien sabía a que se refería, lo que no sabía es que había sido tan transparente.

Sakura la miro atentamente, no quería insistir en el tema, Tomoyo era muy reservada-Esta bien, no insistiré en el tema-

Tomoyo sonrió como respuesta, necesitaba cambiar de tema, fue cuando recordó el asunto que debía informar a Sakura-No era de él, ese cuadro era para otro hombre-

Sakura la miro, las cosas estaban tardando mas de lo que había pensado, no quería seguir involucrada mas en ese asunto, a pesar de lo que querían hacer era lo justo, sus medios para lograr sus objetivos, no eran nada legales, y si las descubrían se encontrarían muy mal-Ya veo-suspiro-espero que la próxima vez si sea-

&&&&&&&&

Bajo de su auto, como siempre llegaba faltando algunos minutos para las nueve, hora en la que abría su tienda, fue cuándo miro hacía esta, que se dio cuenta de quien estaba parado en la puerta.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas detective?-le dijo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que él la escuchara.-relacionado con el caso-aclaro después de unos segundos.

El sonrió, mientras la miraba acercarse a la puerta de la tienda-No nada, excepto quizás contemplar nuevamente su belleza-

Ella sonrió-Ya le dije detective, que no me interesa-abrió la puerta de la tienda y entro.

Sonrió, en verdad era una mujer bastante difícil de conquistar la vio a través del cristal de la puerta, pero definitivamente valía la pena todos sus esfuerzos, abrió la puerta y entró también.

Talvez fue que pensó, que las palabras que le había dicho afuera, lograrían que desistiera, y se fuera, talvez fue que no pensó que aun estaría allí, por eso fue que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que estaba detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta, pero debido a que la pared estaba ahora tras de ella, y también por propias maniobras del detective, ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, vio como el colocaba sus brazos a cada lado suyo, atrapándola...

-Pero Sakura-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-no has escuchado lo que ofrezco-

Ella levanto, una ceja, a pesar de todo la situación, le resultaba algo divertida,-Así si, entonces dígame detective ¿que me ofrece?-

El sonrió aun mas-muchas cosas sakura-se acerco mas a ella, de modo que sus labios quedaran cerca de los oídos de Sakura-pero no puedo explicarte cuales son, simplemente no se pueden, son sensaciones maravillosas, cosas que sentirás que te dejaran sin aliento….-termino en un suave susurro

No podía evitar pensar en lo sinceras de esas palabras, ya que las misma sensaciones que sentía en ese momento no las podía explicar, tan solo sabía que inundaban todo su cuerpo.

Se separo de ella, lo suficiente para verla a los ojos-Y que me dices Sakura¿deseas intentarlo, te invito a cenar mañana-

Sakura sonrió-Ya le dije detective no me interesa-quiso salir de la posición en la que estaba, pero él se lo impidió

-Acepta mi cena, o es que acaso ¿tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar, al no resistirte a mi…?-la sonrisa que formaban sus labios se torno aun mas divertida

Sakura lo miro, ella no tenia miedo, y le demostraría, aceptaría esa cena, y lo trataría de una manera tan fría y despectiva que lo alejarían definitivamente de cualquier otro intento futuro, además si se creía que era tan encantador se encargaría de demostrarle que no toda mujer caía rendida a su pies, como el creía-acepto tu cena-dijo finalmente

El sonrió, me alegro.-pasare por ti mañana a las 7:00 Sakura-

Estaba por decir algo mas, pero simplemente al parecer las palabras que tenía en su mente se esfumaron, cuando sintió, una de las manos de él acariciar suavemente su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios, en donde se detuvieron unos segundos, acariciando de una forma lenta y absolutamente electrizante, y para su sorpresa aunque una parte de su mente decía que se alejara, no pudo hacerlo, quizás tan solo porque una muy pequeñita parte de su mente la que lo quería, y por eso todos los movimientos de su cuerpo se detuvieron y se quedo estática, y sus ojos se cerraron aumentando las sensaciones que esa caricia le provocaba, el se detuvo y ella abrió los ojos, y se quedo hechizada por su mirada, vio como la distancia que había entre sus rostros se hacía mas pequeña¡la iba a besar, y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sintió el suave roce de sus labios sobre los suyos, por unos breves instantes, pero nada mas, él se separo y sonrió.

-Esperare con ansias la cena-dijo mientras la dejaba libre

No dijo nada, mientras lo miraba marchar, dándose cuenta de que talvez no podría cumplir los objetivos que se había impuesto al aceptar esa cena, y mas aun cuando toda su piel sentía el deseo de sentir nuevamente sus carisias, y sus labios deseaban mas que un simple roce, no, definitivamente seria lago muy difícil de lograr

&&&&&&&&

Sus preguntas se contestaron mientras su mirada se centraba en la persona frente a él, ella decía la verdad, cuando le dijo que siempre vestía así, falda larga, un suéter cuello de tortuga, y sus lentes.

Se asombro al ver el hombre frente así-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-espero no importunar-dijo el sonriendo

Se preocupo al pensar que su pregunta haya dado a entender que su presencia le desagradaba-Claro que no, disculpa, es solo que me sorprende verte aquí¿deseas pasar?- dejo libre el camino, para que este entrara, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que le agradaba verlo de nuevo, lo que no se podía explicar era el porque había ido.

-Encontré tu cartera-dijo mientras se la daba a la chica-la encontré esta tarde, había caído entre los asientos-

Su pregunta quedo contestada-muchas gracias Eriol, pensé que se me había caído cuando trataba de huir de esos tipos la otra vez-

-No tienes porque-

Se quedo unos instantes tan solo viéndolo, era el hombre mas atractivo que había visto en todo su vida, se podía quedar allí, tan solo dejando que su imaginación volara, pero no sería buena idea el sonrojo que cubriría su rostro definitivamente sería muy notorio, así que seria conveniente que por lo menos mientras el estuviera allí, no dejar que su imaginación volara muy lejos, de hecho sería bueno encerrarla con llave en una habitación, y perder la llave, fue después de esta pequeña decisión que recordó algunas normas de cortesía-¿Deseas algo de tomar?-

-No gracias Tomoyo-camino hacia un retratera que estaba en un estante- ¿ella es tu hermana?-dijo mientras miraba atentamente la foto

Tomo asintió, mientras se acercaba a Eriol, y miraba la foto, la recordaba muy bien, había sido hacia dos años en el cumpleaños de su hermana.

-Te ves muy bien aquí Tomoyo-

Se sonrojo levemente-Gracias-sonrió, recordando ese día, Sakura le había dicho que como regalo quería que usara el hermoso vestido negro que ella le había obsequiado, y ella no se pudo negar, así que se lo puso y ese día tomaron la foto que ahora Eriol sujetaba, sonrió mientras recordaba que su hermana quería que luciera muy hermosa, que fuera como en realidad era, sonrió, Sakura siempre insistía en que se vistiera así

-Deberías vestir así-Eriol la miro, puso la foto en su lugar-te ves realmente hermosa en la foto, y reflejas seguridad cuando vistes así, a muchos hombres nos gustan la mujeres seguras de si mismas-

Tomoyo lo miro-¿a ti también?-

-Principalmente a mi-contesto, mientras pensaba en lo cierto de sus palabras, y por eso mismo no entendía porque estos días en varias ocasiones se había encontrado pensando en la chica frente a él, recordaba la suavidad de su piel, sus hermosos ojos amatistas, era hermosa, pero no el tipo de mujer que a él le interesaba, de hecho era algo menor que él, sabía muy bien que él le gustaban las mujeres de mundo, seguras de si misma, y no como ella una tímida universitaria, pero no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que Tomoyo Kinomoto, era mucho mas de lo que veía frente a él.

Sentía que su corazón latía tan rápido, que parecía Salir de su pecho, se sonrojo, cuando el levanto sus manos y le quito sus lentes.

-se ven mejor así tus ojos-dijo como explicando el porque de su acción anterior

Tomoyo tan solo lo miro

-A mi me gustan la mujeres que no temen demostrarle a un hombre lo mucho que le interesa, y a ti Tomoyo¿Qué tipo de hombres te gustan?-

La pregunta la tomo desprevenida-Yo nunca…-se sonrojo nuevamente-nunca había pensado en eso, no muchos chicos se acerca a mi, y los que lo hacen me encargo de alejarlos-

-¿Pero a mi no me has alejado, porque?-la miro detenidamente, estaba por acariciar el rostro de Tomoyo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar

Un timbre de teléfono resonó en la sala, respiro con alivio, mientras miraba como Eriol, después de pedirle disculpas por tener que interrumpir su charla, contestaba la llamada, no podía contestar la pregunta, no es que no supiera la repuesta si la sabía¿como decirle que no quería alejarlo de ella, que su sonrisa la había conquistado, o que se había perdido en su mirada, y que tan solo el contacto de su piel, le provocaban sensaciones indescriptibles¿como decirle, que se había imaginado estar en sus brazos, tantas veces ya, no, definitivamente esa no era una respuesta que se atreviera a dar, aunque cada palabra era absolutamente cierta.

-Debo irme-dijo, mientras guardaba su celular, tomo la mano de Tomoyo y le dio un suave beso-te veré en otra ocasión, adiós Tomoyo-

-Adiós Eriol-lo miro salir por la puerta, mientras sonreía, le había dicho que la vería en otra ocasión, y además aun podía sentir los labios de él sobre su mano, tan solo le hubiera gustado sentirlos en los propios.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Tienes libre esta noche?-

La chica de cabellos café, miro a su acompañante-Si¿porque?-

El hombre de cabellos cenizas sonrió-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo Nakuru?-

Ella sonrió aun mas-Me encantaría Yukito- y en verdad que le gustaría, Yukito no solo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, sino que había logrado que ella sintiera por él, algo mas que una amistad, tan solo guardaba la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos

Estaba por decir algo mas, pero una voz alarmada lo interrumpió-Dr. Yukishiro, necesitamos que atienda a uno de nuestros compañeros.-

Se alarmó, cunado vio la cantidad de sangre que tenia esta hombre sobre su camisa, pero que no era suya, sino al parecer del compañero del que hablaba-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Le dispararon-

Desde que había empezado a trabajar para su tío, usando sus conocimientos para atender a los que resultaban heridos, al hacer los ´´trabajos´´ que su tío encargaba, las heridas de bala, eran lo que mas atendía-Te veré luego-dijo despidiéndose de la chica

&&&&&&&

Agradecía que Tomoyo halla estado en su recamara, cuando él paso a recogerla, levanto la vista y miro al hombre que ahora caminaba a su lado, no sabia como pero él lograba convencerla de hacer muchas cosas, como ahora que la había convencido de caminar por el parque, y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto, se pregunto quien era Shaoran Li, la había llevado a cenar a un lugar súper romántico, y luego este paseo, tal vez su pregunta si tenia respuesta, una vez que lo analizaba todo desde el momento en que lo conoció, Shaoran Li, es todo un conquistador, no es el tipo de hombre por el que se dejaba seducir una mujer sensata, y ella siempre había sido sensata, entonces como es que acaba haciendo lo que él le pedía, talvez porque es demasiado atractivo pensó, mientras lo analizaba detenidamente, además, subió sus manos hasta tocar sus labios, esa caricia, ese roce estaban aun presente en su memoria, como podía tan solo eso, robar sus pensamientos.

-No es necesario, que tal solo lo recuerdes-se paro frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, se miraba exquisita en ese vestido, y cuando vio que acariciaba sus labios, pudo adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, subió sus manos, hasta donde antes ella había tenidos sus manos, en sus labios, se acerco mas a ella-cuando puedes volver a sentirlo-termino, mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su rostros y sus labios con la misma suavidad, que ella recordaba.

-Shaoran-murmuro en un suave susurro, mientras sus ojos se cerraban a causa de las intensas emociones que recorrían todo su cuerpo

sonrió al escucharla decir su nombre, al fin la palabra detective había desaparecido de sus pensamientos, se quedo mirándola unos instantes, su cabellos castaños caían suavemente, y sus labios tan suaves, como su piel, clamaban ser acariciados por él y mientras se acercaba a ella, para eliminar la distancia se pregunto cual de todas las cualidades de esta mujer, es que lo volvía absolutamente loco, no había podido sacarla de sus pensamientos,y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que es ella, le fascinaba, rozo sus labios con los de ella, primero lentamente, pero luego la urgencia de tomar mas, hizo que el beso se tornara mas apasionado, olvido todo cuando ella le permitió profundizar mas el beso, tomar mas de ella, de esa mujer a la que su cuerpo clamaba y su mente se rehusaba a olvidar.

La caricia que el le daba, la hacia olvidar todo, su cordura, sus razonamientos, todo, sintió el suave roce de sus labios, de una forma exquisita, lentamente pero terriblemente deliciosa, sintió la necesitada de profundizar mas el beso, y lo hizo, permitió que el tomara mas de ella, preguntándose porque él podía hacer que se olvidara de todo, y hacer que tan solo disfrutara el momento…

Se separo de ella, no quería hacerlo, pero la necesidad de aire se lo obligo, los ojos esmeraldas de ella lo miraron, -¿Qué es lo que tienes Sakura, que nubla todos mis pensamientos, y es que nunca había deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti…..-

Esa confesión hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que cada partícula de su cuerpo deseara mas de él…

Notas de la autora: Espero que lo hallan disfrutado, se que esta algo corto, pero es que preferí dejarlo aquí y subir este capitulo ya, aunque estoy algo triste, solo dos reviews, por el cap. pasado. Quiero agradecer a: **Undine y a Sak**, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo también, y por favor dejen review, saben uno se anima si sabe que hay quienes disfrutan de lo que uno escribe. Hasta el próximo capitulo, que traerá muchas sorpresas por cierto, como ven ya saben que sienten algo por el otro, tanto SS como TE, lo que no saben muy bien es que sienten, y esto se vera en el próximo capitulo


	4. Pensando en ti parte II

Aclaración: Sakura Card captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Ladronas, detectives y Seducción**

Capitulo IV

Sonreía abiertamente mientras acariciaba a los dos hermosos perros que se encontraban frente a ella, de todos los animales, estos definitivamente eran sus favoritos, y sabía que muchas personas congeniaban con ella, uno era de pelaje dorado y el otro de pelaje negro, llamados Kero y Spinel respectivamente según las palabras del dueño.

-Son encantadores, y muy juguetones-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole al dueño de estos dos maravillosas criaturas

Eriol le sonrió- si tienes razón-dijo mientras la chica volvía a poner toda su atención en sus mascotas, y a pesar de que debía estar buscando lo que llevaría a su trabajo, motivo por el que habían parado en su casa, y detenido el viaje a la casa de Tomoyo, ya que siendo muy tarde y por un encuentro fortuito se la había encontrado en un café, y por supuesto él se ofreció a llevarla, una norma de cortesía, además de que le preocupa la seguridad de ella, después de todo la circunstancia en la que se conocieron, le había indicado, lo peligrosas que podían ser las calles para una chica como Tomoyo, pero detrás de estas grandes razones , había otra y es que quería pasar un tiempo con Tomoyo, ver de nuevo su tierna sonrisa, y la inocencia de sus ojos, quizás porque nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, tan dulce y tierna, era un cambio bastante radical a las mujeres con las que solía salir, pero por extraño que le parezca a la lógica, sentía algo especial por Tomoyo, además apartando el vestuario con que vestía ella, era una chica sumamente hermosa.

A pesar de que acariciaba, a Kero y Spinel, podía sentir la mirada de él en ella, ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma, la ponía sumamente nerviosa, aun recordaba lo misteriosa y hechizante que podía ser su mirada, cuando él le quito sus lentes, aquella vez, ella se perdió en sus ojos, le encantaba su sonrisa, había estado en sus recuerdos y en sus sueños también, pero algo era cierto, ella no era el tipo de mujer con la que salía Eriol, él mismo se lo había dicho, entonces era mejor quitarlo de su mente, pero la pregunta a la que no encontraba respuesta era, ¿como, ¿Cómo obligar a su mente a no pensar en él, si a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía, aunque tratara de negarlo, había empezado a sentir algo por él, sabía que no fue difícil, Eriol era encantador, y sumamente atractivo, sin duda nada extraordinario que las mujeres se sintieran atraídas hacia él.

-Se ve que te gustan los animales-

Tomoyo dio un respingo, y se dio la vuelta, agradeció que Eriol ya no estaba a la vista, si no quizás hubiera notado el sonrojo que había seguramente en su rostro-Claro, por eso estudie veterinaria-le contesto, mientras recorría el departamento de Eriol, tenía todo el toque de un hombre, pero estaba muy bien decorado, y denotaba todo ese aire sofisticado que tenía Eriol.

-Si, por supuesto-dijo Eriol, mientras regresaba a la sala, ya con una carpeta en la mano, y por unos momentos tan solo se quedaron viendo, como si hubieran quedado atrapados en el tiempo, en la mirada del otro…

Tomoyo fue quien rompió el silencio-¿Encontraste lo que buscaba?-

Tardo unos instantes en reaccionar-Si-dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia la carpeta-Ya podemos irnos-

Tomoyo asintió, y así ambos salieron del departamento

Después de unos cuantos minutos, y una charla muy amena, en la que encontraron que ambos coincidían en muchas cosas, como en el placer de la lectura, y en el genero de estos, también su gusto por la música, resulto ser similar y así entre todo, llegaron a la casa.

-No olvides llevar a Kero y Spinel, este fin de semana-dijo Tomoyo ya en el corredor de su casa

-No te preocupes-dijo Eriol, entre las muchas cosas que platicaron, fue que a Spinel y Kero, les tocaban una vacunas, por lo que iría al centro donde trabaja Tomoyo, para que se las aplicaran-Nos vemos el sábado, adiós Tomoyo-dijo sonriendo

Tomoyo también sonrió-adiós Eriol-dijo mientras miraba como el auto partía, si, ella no era el tipo de mujer que a Eriol le gustaba, pero a pesar de que no tendría oportunidad con él, al menos no del modo en el que deseaba, estaba segura que podrían ser muy grandes amigos, y así al menos estaría cerca de él….

&&&&&&&&&

-Shaoran-murmuro en un suave susurro, mientras sus ojos se cerraban a causa de las intensas emociones que recorrían todo su cuerpo

sonrió al escucharla decir su nombre, al fin la palabra detective había desaparecido de sus pensamientos, se quedo mirándola unos instantes, su cabellos castaños caían suavemente, y sus labios tan suaves, como su piel, clamaban ser acariciados por él y mientras se acercaba a ella, para eliminar la distancia se pregunto cual de todas las cualidades de esta mujer, es que lo volvía absolutamente loco, no había podido sacarla de sus pensamientos,y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que es ella, le fascinaba, rozo sus labios con los de ella, primero lentamente, pero luego la urgencia de tomar mas, hizo que el beso se tornara mas apasionado, olvido todo cuando ella le permitió profundizar mas el beso, tomar mas de ella, de esa mujer a la que su cuerpo clamaba y su mente se rehusaba a olvidar.

La caricia que él le daba, la hacia olvidar todo, su cordura, sus razonamientos, todo, sintió el suave roce de sus labios, de una forma exquisita, lentamente pero terriblemente deliciosa, sintió la necesitada de profundizar mas el beso, y lo hizo, permitió que el tomara mas de ella, preguntándose porque él podía hacer que se olvidara de todo, y hacer que tan solo disfrutara el momento…

Se separo de ella, no quería hacerlo, pero la necesidad de aire se lo obligo, los ojos esmeraldas de ella lo miraron, -¿Qué es lo que tienes Sakura, que nubla todos mis pensamientos, y es que nunca había deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti…..-

Esa confesión hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que cada partícula de su cuerpo deseara mas de él, y él pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque a cada instantes la caricias parecían mas audaces…

A pesar de que sus sentidos se encontraban pendiente mas de las sensaciones que estremecían su ser, pudo escuchar el timbre de su celular, y este pareció hacer el papel de un despertador, al devolverla a la realidad, y sacarla de ese mundo en que las carisias y besos de Shaoran habían creado, hizo que la cordura qua parecía haberse ido por el drenaje regresara de golpe, Sakura se encontraba entre confundida, y enoja con si misma por dejar que las cosas se salieran de sus planes, y mas aun de su control.

A pesar de que se había separado de él, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos ambarinos, eran cautivantes, hechizantes, y muy hermosos, pero el timbre del teléfono, sonó una vez mas, recordando que debía contestarlo, lo saco de la cartera, alejándose un poco de Shaoran, para poder hablar con algo de libertad.

Se paso una mano por el cabello, pero no despego sus ojos de la figura de la mujer, habían perdido el control, eso era mas que claro, no es que él nunca lo había perdido, pero algo era cierto, nunca tan rápido y tanto como hacía unos momentos, Sakura era la única mujer que conocía capaz de causar sensaciones tan intensas en su cuerpo.

Sakura suspiro, mientras terminaba la llamada, miro a Shaoran-Debo regresar a casa-dijo

-¿Algún problema?-

-Si, pero nada importante-sonrió con algo de frialdad-¿puedes llevarme?-

Shaoran noto, el gesto, pero no dijo nada, algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor así-Claro-dijo-Espero poder repetir esto otra vez-

Sakura no dijo nada, y tan solo empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el auto, al parecer Cherry tenía trabajo esta noche…

&&&&&&&&

Ya tenían la pieza de colección que habían entrado a robar, varios guardias yacían inconscientes en el suelo, pero al parecer no todos, porque varios disparos se empezaron a escuchar, se escondieron detrás de unas armaduras, Cherry pudo ver a quien disparaba, así que saliendo un poco y contando con una excelente puntería pudo darle al hombre que disparaba, y una vez cesado el fuego salio mas confiada de su escondite, Cristal observo a Cherry de pie, a unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella, y cuando vio hacia tras se dio cuenta de que aun quedaba otro guardia

-Cuidado, Cherry-grito mientras se abalanzaba hacia esta para quitarla de la trayectoria en la que ella se encontraba.

Se dio la vuelta, y disparo, pero no pudo evitar que nuevamente el sonido de un disparo sonara en uno de las salas de museo, se escucho el sonido de dos cuerpos caer, el del guardia, y para horror de Cherry, también el de Cristal.

Sostuvo su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, no pudiendo detener un pequeño quejido a causa del dolor que sentía-Tranquila-dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa, pero sin mucho éxito-no es nada grave-

-¿segura?-

-Ha sido en el brazo, y no es muy grave, será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Cristal, poniendo todas sus fuerzas para esconder el dolor que para estos instantes era devastador

Cherry asintió, mientras ayudaba a cristal a ponerse de pie-¿Crees que puedas conducir?-

-No lo creo-dijo Cristal, viendo a Cherry-tendrás que llevarme, y tendremos que dejar la motocicleta aquí.-

Una vez que habían llegado a las afueras del museo se subió a la moto, y Cristal atrás de ella, tardo unos instantes en ponerse en camino, y pudo ver por el retrovisor como llegaba la policía, y también pudo ver a pesar de la distancia, el hombre que se bajaba de uno de los automóviles que acababa de llegar, y ese, era el Detective Shaoran Li

&&&&&&&&

Se encontraba de espaldas mientras, trataba de alcanzar un antiguo portarretrato, y ya que lo había conseguido se dio la vuelta, y se encontró frente a una hermosa rosa, y tras de ella, a unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban intensamente.

-Shaoran-dijo ella algo sorprendida

El sonrió-Hola Sakura, un pequeño obsequio-dijo dándole la rosa.

Sakura la tomo.-Gracias-murmuro apenas.

-Lamento que no hallas sabido nada sobre mi estos dos días-dijo él, mientras miraba como Sakura ponía el portarretrato en la vitrina-pero he estado muy ocupado, una nueva pista sobre las ladronas que se denominan C&C.-

-No te preocupes-dijo tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba esa platica.-Y ¿encontraron algo interesante?-

-una motocicleta abandonada, tratamos de encontrar de donde provenía para ver si localizábamos al comprador, pero no tuvimos éxito-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Sakura

-¿Solamente?-pregunto con algo de cuidado

Shaoran sonrió-Al parecer te interesa ese caso.-

-Como a todos-dijo sonriendo, y tratando que sonaran sinceras sus palabras

Shaoran dudo unos instantes- hay algo mas-dijo-pero no debo decirlo, te lo diré si prometes no repetirlo nunca mas-

Por unos instantes realmente se preocupo, ¿que era lo que pudieron haber descubierto que se suponía no tenían que revelar?-Lo prometo-dijo mientras sentía los nervios crecer

-Una de ellas fue herida, y se pudieron recoger unas muestras de su sangre, así que la llevamos al laboratorio, y resulta que se trata de un muy raro tipo de sangre, de hecho aunque se hiciera un estudio en todo Japón, la lista de sospechoso se reduciría bastante, y mas aun si solo se toman en cuenta a las mujeres entre 16 y 30 años, que es la edad que pueden tener-

-Es una pista muy buena-dijo Sakura, evitando mirar a Shaoran a los ojos

-Lo mismo pensamos todos-dijo simplemente

Sakura sentía mil y una emociones y horribles pensamientos pasar por su cabeza, ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertas, debían ser muy, pero muy cuidadosas de ahora en adelante, y además ya no contaban con mucho tiempo, y sobre todo necesitaba estar sumamente concentrada en lo que hacía y haría, y Shaoran era una gran distracción, así que tomo una decisión-Gracias por la rosa-le dijo-y por la otra noche también, la pase muy bien-

-Yo también-contesto Shaoran sonriendo

-Pero no puedo volver a salir contigo-

Dejo de sonreír, cuando escucho las palabras de ella-¿Por que?-

Sakura suspiro, no sabía que decirle, tal vez debió pensar en una excusa antes, de decir algo, pero ahora debía ser rápida y pensar en algo-No puedo salir con alguien como tu-dijo al fin, sabiendo muy bien lo que debía decir

-¿A que te refieres?-

Sakura lo miro a los ojos-No estas listo para una relación seria-dijo sabiendo muy bien que esa era la verdad, no tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres, pero si conocía a los del tipo de Shaoran, tal vez en otro momento de su vida, se hubiera arriesgado a tener algo con él, tal vez si su vida no fuera un torbellino, y una gran interrogante, pudiera salir con él, y hacerlo cambiar, hacer que deseara tener algo serio con ella, porque no podía negar que se sentía fuertemente atraída por ese hombre de cabellos café y ojos ámbares, pero los quizás no existían, solo el presente, y la verdad es que no podía seguir con él, era demasiado peligroso-Y yo no quiero otra cosa-

Shaoran la miro, esa confesión lo dejo un poco fuera de si-Yo…-

-No trates de negar la verdad Shaoran, se que podríamos divertirnos mucho juntos, pero yo no soy ese tipo de mujer-dijo y esto era muy cierto-Así que adiós detective-Sakura lo vio algunos instantes antes de darse la vuelta y atender a un cliente que acababa de llegar, sabía que había ganado, pues ella sabía muy bien, que el disfrutaba esa vida de conquistas y seguramente no la abandonaría, pero lo que no sabía es que quizás lo que él sentía por ella, talvez fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de lado un estilo de vida…

&&&&&&&

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Sakura, mientras miraba a Tomoyo sentada en la mesa, con la computadora portátil frente a ella-deberías estar descansando-

Tomoyo suspiro, y la vio-Solo ha sido una rozadura de bala nada más, no es que me hayan hecho alguna operación o algo, además tampoco es que estuviera corriendo un maratón, tan solo estoy sentada-

Sakura suspiro-Nunca cambiaras, eres muy testaruda-

-Si lo soy, pero tú lo eres más-

Sakura la miro, unos instantes, mientras la preocupación se reflejaba es su rostro-Me preocupe mucho-

Tomoyo la vio y le sonrió con dulzura-No paso nada-dijo con voz suave

-Cuando te vi herida, pensé lo peor. No soportaría que lago te hubiera pasado-

Tomoyo la abrazo-Nada me pasara Sakura, no te dejaría sola hermana-

Sakura sonrió y la vio-Quiero que ya no hagas más todo esto, quiero que Cristal, nunca más vuelva a parecer-

Tomoyo la miro a los ojos-No puedo hacer eso, no quiero dejarte sola.-

-Yo quiero….-

-Sakura-interrumpió Tomoyo-Cristal ni Cherry pueden abandonar esto, menos estando tan cerca.-

-¿La pieza era para él?-dijo suavemente sabiendo que si era así, eso era un gran avance.

Tomoyo asintió-Al fin lo hemos encontrado-

Sakura también sonrió, al parecer las cosas comenzaban a ser mejor, muy pronto, podrían dejar esas falsas identidades de Cherry y Cristal, y alejarse de Tokio, y construir una nueva vida….

&&&&&&&

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-pregunto Eriol, mientras miraba a Shaoran, y es que nunca lo había visto tan callado, y con esa tristeza.

Shaoran lo miro, pero no dijo nada, no estaba dispuesto a decir que una mujer lo tenía así, y es que Shaoran Li, sufriendo por una mujer, ¡nunca, se repetía una y otra vez, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía que sonaba mas y mas falso, ¿por que, suspiro y vio a su amigo sentado al otro lado, en su escritorio, Eriol estaba lo apuesto a él, en cuanto al animo, este parecía extremadamente feliz y hasta se le miraba algo ansioso-¿A ti que te ocurre mas bien?-se giro completamente a este-Pareces que te has ganado la lotería-se quedo observándolo detenidamente-o diría yo, que lo que pasa es que has agregado otra conquista a tu lista-

Eriol sonrió-No me pasa nada, y ¿acaso no puedo estar feliz, simplemente por que si?-

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo-No me trago ese cuento-dijo al fin el ambarino-¿Qué harás hoy?-

-Nada especial, iré a casa, luego llevare a Kero y Spinel a vacunar-hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba

-Ya sabía yo-se paró y fue hasta el escritorio de Eriol-no me mientas se que entre que tu vas a casa o llevar a tus perros a vacunar, hay una mujer de por medio-

Eriol suspiro-Si la hay, pero no de la forma en que lo piensas Tomoyo es "solo una amiga".-

-¿Desde cuanto nosotros tenemos amigas?-

-Desde que conocí a Tomoyo es una chica muy tierna, dulce, cariñosa, tímida, pero hermosa-

-Vaya no pensé que esas cualidades te atrajeran, no es el tipo de mujer con el que sueles salir Eriol-

-Por eso te digo que "solo es una miga", entiéndelo Tomoyo Kinomoto, es "solo una miga"-repitió pausadamente como si le explicara a un niño pequeño

¿Kinomoto, ¿Tomoyo, en su mente algo pareció hacer clic-Dime Eriol, esta chica, la que supuestamente es "solo tu amiga", -continuo a pesar de la mirada que Eriol le dio-¿tiene una hermana, que se llama Sakura, ojos verdes, cabello castaño-

Eriol a pesar de que no la conocía, Tomoyo le había hablado de ella, además había visto la foto en la que salía Tomoyo con ella, y la chica que describía Shaoran cabía perfectamente en la descripción-Si, ¿la conoces?-dijo mientras algo pareció alumbrarse en su mente, la tristeza de Shaoran, y el mar humor, al parecer, había encontrado el origen, sonrió-Acaso ella es la mujer, que por como te miro, te mando por un tubo-

Shaoran le dirigió una molesta mirada, diciendo que si continuaba con esos comentarios su vida se vería en un gran peligro, llegando a su fin y de una forma bastante cruel y dolorosa.

Eriol intento controlar la risa, pero a pesar de sus intentos no tuvo mucho éxito.

-Podrías dejar de Reír-dijo Shaoran en un tono agrio

Eriol pareció recobrar la compostura-Lo siento, es que nunca pensé ver el momento en que una mujer te pusiera así Shaoran, ¿puedo preguntar que paso?-

Shaoran se sentó en la silla, frente a su compañero-Dice que quiere una relación seria-

-Ah, claro y el gran conquistador Shaoran Li, no esta dispuesto a eso, ¿no es así?-

Shaoran guardo silencio

-¿En verdad lo estas pensando?-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa-al parecer has quedado atrapado en los encantos de Sakura Kinomoto, amigo, porque me sorprende que en verdad estés dispuesto a dejar este estilo de vida-

Shaoran sonrió-Pues creo que no he sido el único que ha quedado atrapado por el encanto de una Kinomoto, porque déjame decirme esa imagen de niño bobo feliz y ansioso no te queda bien, y mas solo cuando supuestamente vas a ver a una amiga-volvió a su escritorio, y vio a Eriol-tan solo te engañas con eso Eriol, eso de "tan solo una amiga"-

Eriol lo miro, no le dijo nada, no es que creyera en las palabras de Shaoran, por supuesto que él no tenía ni pizca de razón, la única razón por la que no decía nada mas era porque, ¿Para que discutir, de todas formas el sabía que Tomoyo era solo una amiga, nada mas, ¿Verdad?...

&&&&&&&

Estaba ansioso ante la puerta, mientras tocaba con algo de aprehensión, y es que cuando, había llevado a Kero y Spinel a vacunar, y había preguntado por Tomoyo, le habían dicho que ella no había ido, porque estaba enferma, y bueno él quería saber como estaba su amiga, y cada instante que aguardaba frente a esa puerta sentía la preocupación crecer.

Dio un suspiro, cuando vio que la puerta se abría y ante el aparecía Tomoyo, estaba algo pálida, y tenía el brazo, colocado en un cabestrillo.

-Eriol-dijo Tomoyo al ver al hombre que estaba justo en la puerta

-Hola Tomoyo-dijo sonriendo, pero no pudiendo ocultar la preocupación que sentía por ella-¿estas bien?-

Tomoyo noto lo preocupado que parecía por ella-Si, no te preocupes un pequeño accidente con unas laminas, me he cortado un poco, pero perdí bastante sangre por lo que me encuentro algo débil, pero estoy bien-terminó con una sonrisa tranquilizando a Eriol con su explicación

-Fui al refugio, me preocupe cuando me dijeron que estabas enferma-dijo mientras la miraba detenidamente- ¿Estas sola?-

-Si, mi hermana tendrá trabajo en el museo, así que estoy sola-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-No quiero que te aburras Eriol-

-¿Aburrirme, claro que no-dijo sonriendo, se acerco mas a Tomoyo, como si fuera a contarle un secreto-me gusta estar contigo Tomoyo-

Tomoyo lo miro y le sonrió-Pasa-dijo mientras le daba espacio a Eriol, para que entrara-¿quieres un poco de te?-

-Me gustaría, pero con la condición que yo lo preparare, mientras tu te sientas en una silla, y me dices donde guardas la cosas, no quiero que hagas nada, que retarde tu recuperación-

Tomoyo le sonrió-Trato hecho-dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa, pensando en la perfecta tarde que pasaría con Eriol

&&&&&&&&

Había terminado el trabajo en el museo, ya era de noche y se dirigía hacia su auto, pero no espero encontrarse a Shaoran, parado a su lado.

-Buenas noches-saludo, mientras se acercaba mas a su auto-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo hablar contigo Sakura-dijo en un tono suave-vengo hablar acerca de nosotros-

Sakura busco las llaves de su auto en la cartera-No hay nosotros Shaoran-dijo, metió la llave en la puerta y la abrió, pero no se metió, sino que lo miro a los ojos-ya te dije que no me interesa nada mas que no sea una relación seria, y tu no estas dispuesto a una, así que…-

-Espera Sakura-interrumpió él, tomando una de sus manos, y la vio a los ojos-¿Qué dirías si te digo que estoy dispuesto a esa relación, porque déjame decirte que lo estoy-

Sakura observo sus ojos tratando de encontrar algún indicio que lo que decía era mentira, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logro ver nada, y las dudas comenzaron a llenarla, y los sentimientos que experimentaban con él, también estaban presente en el remolino de sensaciones que habían en su interior-Yo….

Notas de la autora: Disculpen , de verdad lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero como he explicado tenía seis fic que actualizar, y en verdad eso complica bastante, pero ya he terminado Almas Gemelas, o sea que tengo cinco ya que actualizar, pero a parte de la falta de tiempo, la inspiración no había llegado, al menos no para este fic, espero que les haya gustado, como verán a Eriol cada vez le parece mas interesante Tomoyo, y empieza a disfrutar al estar cerca de ella, y bueno la gran sorpresa Shaoran esta dispuesto ha renunciar a su vida de conquistas por Sakura, pero ¿que le dirá Sakura, ¿quieren saberlo, creo que si, ya saben dejen review, eso me da ánimos para escribir. Gracias a: **sakurita007, ****Caleb von Zarich****, gabi, rosh Bernal, ****Andreaeb182****, javiera, eimy blanco**; por sus comentarios.

Otra cosa que también quiero decirles es que ahora tengo la costumbre de agradecer personalmente los review, y de paso aviso cuando ya esta el siguiente capitulo, así que si desean que lees envía un correo con la notificación, cuando este el siguiente capitulo, me dejen un review, y el correo.

Así que hasta un próximo capitulo.


	5. Aclarando sentimientos

Ladronas, detectives y seducción.

Los personajes de Sakura card Captor no me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres para mi entretenimiento y también supongo para quienes leen este fic.

**Capitulo V**

_Una chica de cabellos cafés, y ojos esmeraldas se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio del jefe de la policía, la razón necesitaba averiguar el avance que había tenido el caso, por el que iba casi a diario a la estación de policía_

_-Lo siento Sakura, pero aun no tenemos nada-_

_-Ya han pasado casi seis meses y aun no han encontrado nada-dijo ella, mientras miraba con tristeza y decepción al capitán_

_-Lo se y lo siento tanto Sakura, sabes que yo mismo me he encargado de la investigación, después de todo, tus padres eran mis amigos, y aunque se quien fue el culpable, me siento tan frustrado, porque no puedo conseguir ninguna prueba que lo incrimine, este hombre Yakashiro, es alguien muy poderoso, y sabe manejar muy bien su imagen, todos creen que es un excelente y muy exitoso empresaio, y es muy famoso por sus colecciones de arte y no hay forma de acercarse a el, lo suficiente como para conseguir algunas pruebas que lo incriminen-_

_-!No!-dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie-Lo que me esta diciendo es que el asesino de mis padres quedara libre y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo-_

_-Lo siento mucho Sakura-_

_Pero ella no lo escucho, había salido rápidamente de la estación, no podía creer que no tendria la justicia que deseaba, sus padres no tendrian justicia, y eso era algo que no podía permitir, no sabia como o cuando, pero ella se encargaria de conseguir que el asesino de sus padres pargara por lo que hizo…._

Habían pasado ya seis años desde ese día, y después de tantos entrenamientos, de tanta espera había logrado su objetivo, al menos en parte, había encontrado a ese hombre, y si este hacia unos cuantos pedidos mas a Kiniwa, conseguirían bastantes pruebas para meterlo a la cárcel, no por asesinato, pero al menos pagaría algo por sus crímenes, dejos esos pensamientos a un lado, mientras dirigía toda su atención a Tomoyo-¿Estas bien?-

Tomoyo dejo su cuaderno a un lado, mientras sonreía a Sakura-Estoy bien hermana-se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, y camino hasta Sakura, la abrazo. Y continuo hablando-Estoy bien, ya no uso el cabestrillo, regrese a clases y el brazo ya no me molesta mas, pero tu siempre lo preguntas…

-Pero es que si yo no…-

Se separo de ella y la miro, -Basta con eso Sakura, no es tu culpa, ya no quiero seguir escuchando mas comentarios del tipo de que se hubiera sido mas cuidadosa, o que tu tenias que haberme protegido, entiendolo Sakura, fue un accidente, ambas no confiamos, pero trataremos de ser mas cuidadosas para que no vuelva a ocurrir, y eso es todo.-

Sakura lo miro, y suspiro

-Quiero a mi segura y confiada hermana mayor de siempre, ¿si?-termino con una sonrisa cariñosa

Sakura también sonrió-Si tienes razón-

-Claro que la tengo-tomo a Sakura de la manos y la condujo a uno de los muebles de la sala-ahora que ya hemos aclarado eso, quiero que me cuentas porque has estado tan tristes estos últimos días, y yo se que no solo es por mi herida, ¿hay algo mas, verdad?, ¿puedo ayudarte?-

Miro a Tomoyo, lo que decía era cierto, había algo mas, o mejor dicho alguien mas, y ese era Shaoran, recordaba lo que paso en le museo

_Había terminado el trabajo en el museo, ya era de noche y se dirigía hacia su auto, pero no espero encontrarse a Shaoran, parado a su lado._

_-Buenas noches-saludo, mientras se acercaba mas a su auto-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Vengo hablar contigo Sakura-dijo en un tono suave-vengo hablar acerca de nosotros-_

_Sakura busco las llaves de su auto en la cartera-No hay nosotros Shaoran-dijo, metió la llave en la puerta y la abrió, pero no se metió, sino que lo miro a los ojos-ya te dije que no me interesa nada mas que no sea una relación seria, y tu no estas dispuesto a una, así que…-_

_-Espera Sakura-interrumpió él, tomando una de sus manos, y la vio a los ojos-¿Qué dirías si te digo que estoy dispuesto a esa relación?, porque déjame decirte que lo estoy-_

_Sakura observo sus ojos tratando de encontrar algún indicio que lo que decía era mentira, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logro ver nada, y las dudas comenzaron a llenarla, y los sentimientos que experimentaban con él, también estaban presente en el remolino de sensaciones que habían en su interior-Yo….lo siento-dijo mientras esta vez si se subía al auto y arranco sin dirigirle una mirada, no podía, no tenia el valor de hacerlo_

Y después de eso no había visto a Sharoran, se había comportado como una cobarde, lo sabia, pero tenia miedo, miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si algo pasaba entre ellos, el era un detective, y aunque ella no lo quisiera ahora ella era una ladrona, y no tenia derecho a pensar en nada mas que cumplir con su objetivo

-¿Sakura?-

Fue la voz de Tomoyo la que la saco de su mundo, tenia tanto dentro de ella que tenia que sacarlo, si no sabia que todos esos sentimientos acabarían con ella y fue así como comenzó a relatar a Tomoyo todo lo concerniente a Shaoran

-¿Te has enamorado de el?-

Esa pregunta la sorprendió, no lo sabia, pero si sabia que sentía cosas muy fuerte por Shaoran, y esos sentimientos no podía obviarlos por mas que lo intentara y tampoco ignorarlos, lo había intentado, si, pero no tuvo éxito, la posibilidad que le ofreció Shaoran era especial y muy hermosa, le ofrecía una relación seria, y eso era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero había tantas cosas, tantas pesadillas de por medio, que ese sueño quizás se apagaría-No lo se Tomoyo, pero si lo estuviera yo no podría-

Tomoyo suspiro.-Si puedes Sakura, se que hay mucho peligro porque es detective…-sonrió un poco-pero aunque la razón diga otra cosa, y que no puede ser, tu corazón se niega ha escuchar cualquier cosa que no sea, que estés con el, porque tan solo su compañía es suficiente para hacer que tu corazón ya no se sienta tan vació y tu vida se vuelva maravillosa,-

-Pero si funciona y me enamoro de el, si es que aun no lo estoy, ¿Qué haré Tomoyo?, nuestro plan es irnos de Tokio cuando esto terminara-

-¿Por qué hacerlo?, si somos muy cuidadosas, podremos seguir con nuestras vidas, al entregar las pruebas Kiniwa, también ira preso, ¿piénsalo si?-

-No te quieres ir ¿verdad?-

-No encontré a alguien, es solo un amigo, a menos para el yo soy eso, pero la verdad es que estoy enamorada y aunque se que no habrá nada entre nosotros, disfruto estar con el, y creo que deberías intentar tu relación con Shaoran, si no lo haces yo no tendría tampoco derecho a estar con el, ya que Eriol también es detective, y parece que muy buen amigo de Shaoran-

-Es una gran casualidad-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-que ambas estemos interesadas en detectives, cuando en estos instantes nosotras somos ladronas, pero me alegra que tu hayas encontrado a alguien, porque si no estoy equivocada es por el que has cambiado algo tu forma de vestir, me alegra que ahora vistas como otras chicas de tu edad Tomoyo.-

Tomoyo sonrió,- Eriol dice que soy muy hermosa, y que no debería tratar de esconderme y pasar desapercibida, pero que cambiar mi estilo dependía de mi, que mis cualidades iban mas haya de solo ser hermosa, que soy alguien muy especial- Tomoyo miro a Sakura-Me gustaría que lo conocieras, creo que te agradaría-

Sakura sonrió- Creo que ya me agrada, te hizo ver quien eres Tomoyo y me alegro por eso-

Tomoyo miro como Sakura tomaba las llaves del carro-Necesito hablar con el-dijo dándole una sonrisa-Porque al parecer mi corazón no quiere escuchar razones tampoco-

&&&&&&&

Suspiro tratando de encontrar todo el valor que poseía y es que realmente lo necesitaría, pero lo que tenia que hacer no podía seguir posponiéndolo, no mas tiempo, no era justo para el, y tampoco para ella, pues también deseaba lo mismo que el, escucho como el timbre sonaba en el interior de la casa, cuando apretó el boton, y ahora, tan solo esperaba que el no se sintiera tan herido por su negativa anterior, y si así fuera trataria de sanar esa herida, porque sonrio un poco, estar con el era algo que deseaba grandemente.

No tenia muchos ánimos o intención de abrir la puerta, pero podría ser algo importante, así que fue a abrirla, y la persona que vio allí, realmente lo sorprendió.-Sakura-murmuro

Ella le sonrió-¿Puedo pasar?-

El se hizo a un lado como respuesta, y es que estaba tan asombrado como para decir algo

-Espero estés bien-dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

-Estoy bien-la miro unos instantes tratando de descifrar el motivo de su visita-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?, fuiste muy clara ese día en el museo, pero algo no entiendo, cuando terminaste conmigo me dijiste que era porque querias algo serio, y pese a todo lo que normalmente soy o quiero, me encontre deseando eso contigo, ¿Por qué?, en realidad no sabre decirlo, pero no puedo evitar sentir estas cosas tan fuertes por ti Sakura, pero te ofreci eso, y tu igualmente me rechazastes-

Camino hacia el-y lo siento de verdad Shaoran, no sabes lo que senti cuando me dijistes eso, me sentí feliz, pero yo tuve miedo, miedo de enamorarme de ti-

-¿Por qué?-

Suspiro, -hay varias cosas de mi que no sabes y hay algo que me impide seguir con mi vida, no hasta que logre algo que no puedo abandonar-

-Dejame ayudarte Sakura-

-Me gustaria que pudieras, me gustaría no tener ese peso sobre mi pero no puedes, el día que te conocí en el museo, dijiste que mirabas dolor en mis ojos, porque había perdido a alguien y era verdad, mis padres fueron asesinados hace un poco mas de seis años, y su asesino todavía esta libre-

-Lo siento mucho Sakura-

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa-Gracias, pero ese fue uno de los motivos por lo que te rechacé esa tarde, vistes el dolor que hay en mi, nadie mas puede solamente mi hermana, pero tu-lo miro a los ojos-fuiste capaz de ver a través de mi, desde el instante en que me conociste-

-Lo se también a mi me pareció sorprenderte, nunca me había conectado con alguien, de la forma en que lo hice contigo, por eso fui tan insistente cuando te invite a salir, necesitaba saber mas de ti, un deseo muy fuerte e indescriptible, me obligaba a saber mas de ti Sakura Kinomoto, y ahora en estos días en entendido porque y es que desde el momento en que te vi, mi vida tuvo mas sentido del que nunca tuvo, puede parecerte algo, no se, ni yo mismo puedo describir lo que siento, en verdad has complicado mi vida.-dijo con una sonrisa

Ella también sonrió-Y tu la mía, y sabes porque estoy aquí, porque supongo que es algo tonto temer a algo que no puedo evitar, y no quiero evitar, mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes, y no puedo negarlo ni a mi misma, estoy días me encontré triste y creo que fue cuando supe que lo que ocurría entre nosotros era algo mas fuerte que cualquier temor, e incluso la razón-

-Me alegra que hayas pensado todo eso-subió sus manos para acariciar su mejilla, y concentrarse en la hermosa mirada esmeralda de ella-porque eso me permitió tenerte ante mi de nuevo, sentir la suavidad de tu piel, y perderme en tu mirada Sakura, y por ultimo-sonrió, y según Sakura de una forma capaz de borrar cualquier pensamiento-porque he deseado tanto volver a besarte.-

Sakura escucho cada una de las palabras, cada caricia, sintió como su corazón latía mas rápidamente a cada instante, y todo desapareció, todo, cuando sintió el beso, y había pasión, necesidad, pero había algo mas, y lo mejor de todo es que tendría tiempo para saber que era ese algo mas, porque todo su ser se alegro, con la idea de que podría ser amor.

&&&&&&&&&

Dos meses después

-Creo que la película estuvo muy buena-dijo Sakura

-En verdad lo crees-dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba a la pareja frente a ella, sonrió-Porque no creo que tu y Shaoran la hayan visto muy bien, creo que estaban ocupados en asuntos mas importantes.-

-¡Tomoyo!-dijo Sakura, sonrojándose levemente

La aludida sonrió, igual que Eriol y Shaoran.

-No te rías-dijo Sakura a Shaoran, dándole un pequeño golpe-tu tienes la culpa de que este en este momento embarazoso, que ejemplo le estoy dando a mi hermana.-

-Vamos Sakura, ya no soy ninguna niña.-dijo sonriendo-¿verdad Eriol?-

El aludido la vio, Tomoyo se miraba hermosa con ese vestido estampado de flores, ya no usaba los lentes, y los suaves toques de maquillaje la hacían ver muy hermosa, conservaba ese toque de inocencia, siempre dulce y capaz de transmitirle tanta paz, cuando estaba con ella, era como si simplemente estaba en el lugar correcto, nada mas que eso, era como si ese era el lugar al que pertenecía, al lado de Tomoyo.

-Eriol-Tomoyo lo llamo nuevamente.

-Si claro, Tomoyo ya tiene la mayoría de edad-dijo aunque también podría decir que cualquiera que la mirara podría ver que Tomoyo era una mujer ya, y una muy hermosa, pero eso aun todavía no era capaz de decirlo, y es que cuando se trataba de Tomoyo se encontraba perdido en un mar de sensaciones, sensaciones que aun no era capaz de descifrar.

-Creo que mejor será que ordenemos ya-dijo Shaoran, haciendo que Eriol saliera de sus pensamientos

&&&&&&&&

-Gracias-dijo Tomoyo mientras bajaba del caballo en que venia.

-Me alegra que la estés pasando bien-dijo Eriol bajando también de su caballo.

Los ataron en un árbol, que estaba cerca del lago y caminaron después a este, el paisaje era hermoso y lo mejor es que no había nadie mas, dándoles a ambos una sensación de libertad, para hablar de cualquier cosa, y así lo hicieron por mas de una hora.

-Tengo ganas de bañar en el lago-dijo Eriol

-Estas loco-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-¿no trajiste traje de baño en tu cartera acaso?-

-si pero se supone que bañaríamos en la piscina del club, no en el lago, no sabemos si es prohibido-termino Tomoyo tratando de poner algo de razón en Eriol, pues al parecer la había perdido.-podríamos meternos en problema-

-No te preocupes por eso, no hay nadie-dijo viendo a los lados-anímate, ¿si?-termino con una sonrisa, que hizo que Tomoyo no fuera capas de otra cosa mas que asentir, no era justo en su opinión, sabia que Eriol se daba cuenta de que cuando le sonreía de esa manera ella no podía decir que no, simplemente era imposible.

Después de que cada uno tomo sus maletas se fueron en direcciones opuestas, y se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles, para cambiarse, Tomoyo suspiro cuando estuvo lista, empezó a caminar hacia el lago, y vio a Eriol que esta de espaldas a ella, viendo el agua, había platicado a Sakura que necesitaba un traje de baño, y esta le aconsejo que cuando lo fuera a comprar, no comprara uno que habría comprado la antigua Tomoyo, sino la nueva, o mejor aun uno que compraría Cristal, y había visto uno de una sola pieza, pero era algo que habría comprado la antigua Tomoyo, y después vio uno muy bonito, de dos piezas, no tan atrevido que usaría cristal, pero si la nueva Tomoyo, no se ocultaría mas.-Eriol-llamo Tomoyo

Eriol la miro y por unos instantes se quedo sin palabra-Te vez muy bien Tomoyo-le dijo

Ella sonrió-gracias-.

Instantes después ambos ya estaban en el lago

-Eriol no-dijo Tomoyo mientras se cubría del agua que Eriol le tiraba

Eriol paro y Tomoyo lo miro-Has declarado la guerra-dijo ella con gestos traviesos, veras de que es capas Tomoyo Kinomoto-y al terminar de decir esto, empezó a tirar agua a Eriol.

-Te atrapare ya veras-dijo Eriol mientras iba hacia Tomoyo

Ella comenzó a ir hacia la orilla, y cuando casi estaba allí, sintió que alguien la envolvía por la cintura, quiso salir de su agarre, pero sus intentos tan solo ocasionaron que ambos cayeran acostados en la orilla, cayendo ella encima de Eriol, sus miradas se encontraron, y fue cuando un enorme impulso por besarlo se apodero de ella, y antes que cualquier ápice de razón eliminara este impulso, sus labios se unieron, fue un beso corto, ya que sintió que el no le correspondía, y se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido, vio la confusión en los ojos de Eriol,-Lo siento-dijo, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Eriol impidió cualquier intento de ella por moverse de su lado-No te disculpes-dijo el, viéndola detenidamente, y luego en un movimiento rápido por parte de el, Tomoyo quedo debajo de el-No te disculpes por eso, porque yo no lo haré por esto-dijo antes de que ella sintiera sus labios sobre los propios, y esta vez no fue un beso corto, fue un beso que le robo el aliento, nublo sus mente, e inundo sus sentidos de sensaciones indescriptibles.

Se separaron mas porque necesitaban de algo indispensable llamado aire, que porque quisieran.

Eriol sonrió-Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo el.

-Si yo también lo creo, pero….-coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el.-que opinas si esa platica espera unos momentos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Eriol también sonrió-Me parece bien-dijo mientras volvía a tomar los labios de ella….

-¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?-dijo el.

Ambos estaba aun sentados en la orilla del lago-¿Qué cosa?-dijo ella-¿que desde el primer instante en que te vi, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, que te colabas en cada uno de mis sueños, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me encontré enamorada de ti, de una forma tan rápida e intensa, que ni yo misma lo entendía?-

El la miro-¿Sentías todo eso?-

-Si, pero yo pensaba que tu tan solo me mirabas como una amiga, disfrutaba tanto de nuestra amistad, que no quería arruinarla confesando estos sentimientos, que no serían correspondidos-

El suspiro-Te convertiste en mi amiga Tomoyo, disfrutaba cada minuto contigo, parecías comprenderme tan bien, pero en algún punto, yo me encontré confundido, no sabia lo que sentía por ti, no lo sabia, por eso cuando me besaste no reaccione, pero no fue porque no me agrado, sino porque ese simple rose de tus labios, hizo que todo se aclarara, ya no hubieran dudas, y pude ver mis sentimientos, me había enamorado de ti, y me alegraba que también tu sintieras lo mismo.-

Tomoyo le sonrió-No sabes cuanto me alegra de haberte encontrado, tenia un vacío tan grande en mi vida, y luego tu llegaste, y todo comenzó a ir mejor, ese vacío ya no era tan grande, ni tampoco dolía tanto.-

-Igual a mi me alegra haberte encontrado, cambiaste mucho mi vida, le distes sentido.-

La distancia que había entre ellos, se hizo mas pequeña hasta que al final desapareció, y de nuevos sus labios clamaban por el otro, como lo hacían sus corazones.

&&&&&&&&&

Tres meses después

Ambas entraban con precaución, de nuevo tenían que robar a otro museo, y aunque no les agradaba hacer esto, no podían dejar de sonreír, porque esta pieza al igual que otras cinco que habían robado eran para el, Yakishiro, y una vez que reunieran todas la pruebas, dándole a la policía la dirección de donde guardaba este hombre la piezas robadas no habría salvación para el, ni para Kiniwa, y todo habría acabado, este era el ultimo robo que realizaban y desaparecían porque según Kiniwa, Cherry Takayama y Cristal Masato, eran personas reales, y aunque buscara venganza nunca las encontraría, habían sido muy cuidadosas en ocultar su verdadera identidad para todos.

Dispararon sus armas, dejando inconciente a los guardias, con lo dardos tranquilizantes, y empezaron a buscar la pieza, sin saber que uno de los guardias había activado una alarma.

Les llego la señal del guardia, las ladronas C&C, actuaban de nuevo, y esta era su oportunidad de atraparlas, así que se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la señal, siendo muy cautelosos de no hacer ningún sonido que delatara su presencia

Ella revisaba la pieza, mientras Cristal, se encargaba del panel de alarma que tenia.

-Listo-dijo Cristal

Cherry se apresuro a sacar la pieza y a guardarla en el maletín que había traído.-Vamonos-

Ambas estaban cerca de la salida, cuando dos sombras aparecieron frente a ellas, ambos sostenian armas-No les recomiento que se muevan ni un poco-dijo una voz, que para horror reconocieron como la de Shaoran.

-Veremos quienes son-dijo la otra voz, y sin duda era Eriol

Ambas se miraron, no podían verse bien debido a la oscuridad, pero sabían que ambas tenían miedo, y mucho, no solo porque sabrían quienes eran, sino que eso significaría que perderían a quienes amaban, y auque ambas rezaron por que algo pasara, la luz se encendió, y ambos la miraron.

**Su mirada se concentro en una de ellas en particular, no sabia porque, cabellos negros y luego sus ojos cafés, y vio dentro de ellos, no eran cafés, sino esmeraldas, y como si no quisiera que fuera verdad susurró su nombre-¿Sakura?-**

**Ella lo miro con mucho dolor y temor, lo sabia había perdido a su Shaoran para siempre**

Cuando encendió la luz, pudo ver de quien se trataban, y no se habían equivocado, el ni Shaoran cuando hicieron la presunción de que las ladronas C&C, habían entrado a ese museo, y ahora ellos las habían capturado, sintió una presencia muy familiar, una que como siempre le trasmitía mucha paz, entonces, vio a una de ella a los ojos, y los supo, no había cabellos rubios, ni ojos azules, sino que debajo de ese difras estaba los cabellos azabaches de ella, y sus ojos amatistas, lo supo, esa persona, no era nadie mas que su Tomoyo-Tomoyo-murmuro el…

Tomoyo lo miro, sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás, ya no había forma alguna de volver, todo había cambiado, todo había terminado…

Notas de la autora: ¿quieren matarme?, no las culpo me tarde mucho, mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero la universidad realmente me absorbió todo mi tiempo este semestre, y hasta hace poco salí de vacaciones, y luego problemas de salud, que incluyeron dos cirugías y un proceso de recuperación, pero ya me empiezo a sentir mejor, y al final actualice, y este es el penúltimo capitulo, ya que escribo fics, bastante cortos, y este no es la excepción, y espero pronto tener el ultimo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y después de pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir espero no haber perdido algo del poco talento que tengo, y me gustaría que dejaran un review, con sus comentarios.

Y muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado review, me alegra tanto cuando leo sus comentarios, en especial gracias a: **Akari Asakura, arevir6, caleb Von Zarich, juchiz, eimy blanco, Sakurita li 007, Rosh Bernal, javiera y Marta Kou,** por sus review y comentarios.


	6. Lo que fue de nosotros

**Ladronas, detectives y seducción**

Ambas sabían que aunque sus corazones se romperían en pequeños pedazos, así como si se tratara de una delicada pieza de cristal que cae contra el suelo, sabiendo que no hay ninguna oportunidad de que quede ileso, así tampoco quedarían sus corazones, pero no había marcha atrás, no cuando todo por lo que habían trabajado este ultimo año, había logrado que el pasado estuviera mas cerca de poder cerrarse, y con ello la oportunidad de seguir con sus vidas.

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por sus mentes, aunque ninguno muy lógico o racional, y mucho menos uno que explicara como es que habían llegado a esta situación, sorpresa y luego un terrible dolor por saberse engañados, fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con su concentración, y el dolor por saber que los que sus ojos veían no era ningún invento, si no las mas dura realidad, hizo que todos sus instintos, y su precaución quedaran olvidados y bajaron sus armas….

Vieron su oportunidad, y en ese instante mientras "Lo siento", eran pronunciadas por ambas, no hubo momentos para dudas, sus movimientos fueron rápidos y exactos, las armas cayeron de las manos de ellos, y mientras Shaoran pegaba contra una pared y Eriol, caía sobre el suelo, corrieron hacia la ventana.

Cherry salio primero, era su turno, y quizás el que su corazón parecía querer dejar de latir por lo que dejaba atrás, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el interior del museo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de el, no le importo que un arma que al parecer el había recuperado rápidamente le apuntara, no, lo importante era el dolor de la traición y la mentira que se encontraba presente en sus ojos, quería regresar, encontrarse a su lado y reconfortarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto amor sentía por el, pero no era posible, varias lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla….

¿Por qué hacía esto Tomoyo¿Por qué le había mentido?, y no pudo evitar sentir como

el dolor, uno terrible, profundo e implacable desgarraba su interior, recuperó su arma, fue instintivo y le apunto a ella, pensó en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y se pregunto si todo no habían sido nada mas que mentiras, pero eran tan dulces esos recuerdos, que a pesar de la situación no pudo quitar de su mente que allí frente a el, se encontraba la primera mujer que le había robado el corazón, la mujer que el amaba, y lo supo no podría hacerle daño, bajo su arma…

Vio como bajaba el arma, "lo siento tanto Eriol", murmuro mientras salía por la ventana.

&&&&&&&

Trataba de recoger todo lo que podía indicar que alguna vez había trabajado en ese lugar, y este fue el mismo consejo que le dio a Nakuru, sabia que el trabajo de Cherry y Cristal, terminaría pronto y con el, vendría inevitablemente la ruina de su tío, agradecía grandemente en que ellas hubieran confiado en el, pero la verdad es que se había hecho su amigo poco después de conocerlas, ellas sabían las razones por las que estaba allí, talvez fue por esto que confiaron en el y le revelaron sus planes, y ya había entendido lo ingenuo que fue al pensar que podía ayudar a su hermano, salvarlo de las decisiones tan equivocadas que había tomado, pero la verdad es que no podía hacer nada por el, no cuando el no quería ser salvado.

No creía en la fantasía de que podría salir libre de esa situación, aunque por las razones correctas fue que el haya llegado a este lugar, no por eso podía escapar de algún castigo policial, lo sabia pero no le importaba con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo, eso seria suficiente al menos para el.

-Estoy lista-su mirada se paseo nerviosa por la habitación, todas sus emociones parecían estar a flor de piel, y eso también se notaba en el suave temblor de sus manos-hice lo que me dijiste.-

Yukito la miro, y supo el estado en el que ella estaba, no podría culparla el estaba muy nervioso, pero mientras caminaba hacia ella, sabia que no podía estarlo necesitaba estar con la mente despejada, para que todo saliera bien, tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas para tratar de tranquilizarla, sonrió cuando sus dedos tocaron el anillo que estaba en la mano de ella, recordó por unos instantes lo bien que se sintió cuando ella le dijo que aceptaba casarse con el-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.-sus brazos la envolvieron.

Nakuru cerró los ojos sintiéndose a salvo en sus brazos, quería pensar, necesitaba creer que las palabras de Yukito fueran las verdaderas, no quería perderlo, escucho el suave sonido de su voz, prometiéndole nuevamente que todo estaría bien, y se tranquilizo cuando su corazón se dio cuenta de que seria así…

&&&&&&&&

¿Qué ocurrió en los siguientes minutos?, en verdad a penas eran concientes de la gran cantidad de agente policiales que se encontraban en todo el lugar, moviéndose de aquí para allá, tratando de encontrar pruebas, aunque la verdad todos dudaban de que fuera así.

-¿Descubrieron algo?-la voz de Meiling, los hizo volver a la realidad.

No se pusieron de acuerdo, no habían hablado acerca de lo que dirían, pero la palabra fue exacta y dicha sin dudas-No- quizás porque ambos tenían aun esa infantil o quizás soñadora idea de que había algo, algo que no era lo que parecía, o talvez de que todo haya sido un terrible sueño, por lo que no se sintieron con la suficiente fortaleza para revelar lo que había descubierto, no hasta que las encontraran….

&&&&&&&

La casa fue revisada con sumo cuidado, pero no encontraron a nadie, soledad era el ambiente que se respiraba en la casa, uno que antes fue de dulce tranquilidad, pero sabían que no era la casa lo que hacia que hubiera ese maravilloso ambiente, eran ellas, pero ahora que ya no estaban, todo había cambiado.

-Maldición-su voz venia impresa de tantos matices, frustración, furia, desilusión, y todos estas emociones también se encontraban es sus ojos azules.-Se han ido-se sentó en uno de los muebles de la casa de ellas, mientras miraba a Shaoran hacer lo mismo.

No dijo nada, percibía la presencia de Eriol cerca de el, pero no le presto atención aun cuando este demostró su enojo por la situación, no sabia que pensar, Sakura se había ido, no la volvería a ver, no la tendría de nuevo en su brazos, la amaba y mucho, cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haberle mentido como lo hizo, aun quería estar a su lado, la necesitaba con una ansia que resultaba dolorosa al saber que no era posible, escucho la conversación solitaria que parecía tener Eriol, aunque la mayoría de las frases no eran mas que improperios, pero una pregunta llego a su mente¿Porque?, diablos ninguno de los dos la sabia¿Dinero talvez?, pensaba que Sakura no se dejaría llevar por algo material, que Sakura era diferente, pero a quien quería engañar, había estado viviendo una mentira por varios meses, y no lo sabia, ni siquiera lo hubiera sospechado, ambas eran dos grandes actrices…

Concentro su mirada azul profunda en su compañero-Lo que no entiendo, es porque estuvieron todo este tiempo con nosotros, siendo los encargados del caso, supondría un grave peligro estar cerca de nosotros.-

La pregunta entro en su cerebro, tratando de encontrar la solución, acaso solo fueron parte de un juego, en el que sin duda habían perdido ante dos magnificas jugadoras, pero eso resultaba infantil, pero recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos que parecían gritar cual podría haber sido el motivo por el que había estado junto a ellos, el había conversado con Sakura, le había revelado cada una de las pistas que conseguían, simple curiosidad, era lo que alegaba Sakura cada vez que le preguntaba algo acerca de las ladronas C&C, -Querían información-dijo a Eriol, como haba sido tan tonto y dejarse engañar de esa forma.

La verdad lo golpeo, había pensado que a pesar de todo podrían sentir algo por ellos, que sus sentimientos eran tan profundos que habían preferido arriesgarse con tal de estar con ellos, que estar mas seguras, pero alejarse de su lado, pero el razonamiento de Shaoran no tenia error, ellos habían sido peones, en un juego ejecutado con mucha maestría, ese fue su pensamiento al darse cuenta de otro beneficio que ellas habían disfrutado por estar con ellos.-Y consiguieron protección-sus manos tocaron sus cabellos, moviéndolos hacia tras-fui tan tonto, la lista de las posibles sospechosas que conseguimos en base a la muestra de sangre, Tomoyo estaba allí, pero la elimine de la lista final que entregue por que pensé que seria ridículo pensar que ella tendría algo que ver- ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto había sido manipulado, acaso era esa chica dulce y tan inocente, la verdadera Tomoyo, o todo había sido mas que una sublime actuación, una de la que el sin duda había quedado prendado¿Qué era lo cierto¿Qué era lo falso?,aunque talvez ahora ya nada de esto tenia importancia, todo había terminado. Lo más probable es que ya estuvieran muy lejos.

Era bastante curioso como funcionaban los seres humanos, al menos la forma en la que sentimos, se dijo, dos sentimientos tan opuestos como el fuego y el agua, pero tan intensos que no eran posibles de ignorar, y ambos eran dirigidos para la misma persona, furia y si a pesar de todo amor, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar porque este ultimo sentimiento desapareciera definitivamente de su vida, habían sido utilizados y de que manera-Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y mas a tu enemigos.-la frase era incomoda, difícil de aceptar, pero aunque les doliera parecía ser terriblemente cierta.

&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en la cocina preparando lo que seria muy pronto la cena, no es que alguna de las dos tuviera hambre, de hecho no creía capaz de que alguna de las dos tuviera el animo como para disfrutar de la comida, pero tendría que obligarse a comerla, necesitarían de toda la energía que pudieran esta noche, cuando todo terminaría. La comida fue colocada en la mesa instantes después, miro la puerta que estaba en la otra esquina, camino ha través de lo que seria la sala de la cabaña en la que se encontraban, y cuando la puerta fue abierta sus ojos miraron la figura de su hermana acostada en la cama.

-Sakura-habían pasado todo el día ocultas en este lugar, no podían salir sabiendo que las buscaban y lo mas probable es que ahora buscaran a Sakura y Tomoyo Kinomoto, por esto tendrían que esperar hasta la noche y usar la protección que esta les ofrecía, para poder entregar la pieza robada y recolectar la ultima prueba que requerían-ya esta la comida.-

Miro a Tomoyo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, y no fue necesario que viera su imagen en un espejo para darse cuenta de que había fracasado-Enseguida voy-cerro sus ojos, y suspiro, en las ultimas horas cierta imagen aparecía una y otra vez en su mente, Shaoran, no podía olvidarlo, una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios, quizás nunca podría, fue algo tonta al pensar que podría lograrlo, pero en las ultimas horas, se dio cuenta de que esta era una labor imposible, Shaoran Li no era un hombre al que uno podría olvidar. Pero a pesar de todo tendría que aprender a vivir sin el, ya no había marcha atrás, en la cabaña estaba todo lo que necesitaban para escapar: dinero, nuevas identidades, y con esto una nueva vida, lo único que faltaba por hacer era recolectar la ultima evidencia y la mas importante, con la cual podrían destruir a Yakashiro, y una vez que las entregaran a la policía, ella desaparecían de Tokio.

&&&&&&&&

Sus manos se movían con rapidez sobre el teclado, mientras trataba de infiltrarse en el sistema privado de Kiniwa, Cherry permanecía a su lado atenta, correrían grave peligro si eran descubiertas. Minutos requirió para lograr su objetivo, guardo la información y se la dio a Cherry, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que ya muy pronto tendrían la justicia por la que tanto habían luchado.

Salieron con mucho cuidado de la oficina en la que se encontraban y caminaron con mucho cuidado hacia el almacén, por el cual serian capaz de salir sin que nadie lo notara, muy pronto llegaron al lugar, pero cuando tan solo unos pasos las separaba de su libertad escucharon el sonido característico de tres armas que eran cargadas, dejaron de caminar y lentamente se dieron la vuelta, tres armas les apuntaban, y eran sostenida por algunos de los hombres de Kiniwa.

-pensé que el jefe se había equivocado esta vez cuando dijo que habían ratas-su voz sonó fría, y con algo de diversión-pero al parecer no, pues miren lo que hemos encontrado dos ratas a punto de escapar.-

-Supongo que esto te provoca gracia¿no es así Hien?-dijo Cherry mirando al desagradable hombre. Este no abandono su sonrisa y camino hacia ella, se detuvo cuando casi podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro, pero a pesar de estar tan cerca, su arma en ningún momento dejo de apuntarle. Cristal la miro y con esto fue suficiente para que ambas se pusieran de acuerdo en un plan, que pondrían en marcha, en cuanto el momento fuera el correcto.

Su voz no abandono el mismo tono de diversión que antes había usado, y sin duda demostraba el enorme placer que le provocaba la situación-Claro que me parece divertida, no puedo decir que no-subió sus manos hasta su cuello, y lo apretó suavemente-muchas veces soñé con tenerte a mi merced, pero siempre fuiste tan escurridiza-se acerco mas a su rostro y murmuro-pero esta vez será diferente-Sakura se tenso, ante la cercanía de este, y por el toque de sus manos, pero vio con alegría que el momento que esperaban llego cuando este dejo de apuntarle con el arma, ninguno de los otros hombres, ni Hien, pudo prevenir el rápido movimiento con el que lo desarmo y lo lanzo al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente, los otros hombres le puntaron, y dispararon, pero afortunadamente logro cubrirse, sonrió al pensar el error que habían cometidos estos al concentrarse en ella, cuando había otra persona por la que hubieran tenido que preocuparse, los disparos cesaron indicándole con esto que Cristal había logrado su parte del plan, salio del escondite, y pudo ver a los tres cuerpos en el suelo, y a cristal que aun sostenía su arma con tranquilizantes.

Sonrió al ver que habían logrado salir de esta y luego su atención se concentro en Sakura.-¿Estas bien?-

Se obligo a sonreír a pesar del dolor que estremecía su cuerpo-No es nada grave-le puso toda la convicción que poseía a esta frase, no quería preocupar a Tomoyo.

Escucho las palabras de Sakura, y recorrió su cuerpo, vio que una mano sostenía su costado derecho, pero lo que la preocupo fue la cantidad de sangre que tenia en la mano, y que claramente provenía de alguna herida, se apresuro hacia ella, por lo que toda su concentración se vio destruida por la preocupación, por lo que no se dio cuenta, ni tampoco fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que la mano que se enrolló alrededor de su cuello, la apresara con tal fuerza que limito sus movimientos, y que al final se detuvieron al sentir el frío contacto de un arma contra su cabeza.

-No te muevas-fue la fría amenaza de Hien-Se que son buenas, pero nadie seria capaz de librarse de un tiro a esta distancia, y no dudare en disparar si te mueves.-

Dirigió su mirada a Cherry, que la miraba con preocupación-Vete-dijo

-No puedo dejarte-le fue imposible que el temor no se reflejara en su voz

-Si te quedas ambas moriremos, y todo habrá acabado-

-Cállate-grito apretando con mas fuerza el cuello de Cristal, dirigió su atención a la mujer que estaba frente a ellos-Si te mueves Cherry le disparo-

Se obligo a hablar a pesar de la fuerte presión en su cuello-Huye, no tenemos otra salida, me necesitan, tenemos la información, querrán negociar-

¿Por qué todo se había complicado de una manera tan terrible?, Solo tenia dos opciones quedarse, y la subsiguiente muerte de ambas, o irse como Tomoyo le decía y esperar que quisieran negociar por la vida de Tomoyo, aunque estaba la probabilidad de que la mataran antes de que cualquier negociación se pausara; no habían salidas simples o buenas, lo único que tenia era la esperanza de que quisieran negociar y que ella fuera capaz de idear un plan que la salvara, y supo que esta era su decisión, era la que mas probabilidad de éxito tenia, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la ventana por la que pretendía huir, mientras el temor de escuchar un disparo indicándole que no vería mas a su hermana reverbaba en todo su interior.

Vio a Cherry huir, y vio que el arma que antes le apuntaba, se desviaba y se preparaba para disparar a la figura que corría, pero antes de que pudiera disparar el codo de Tomoyo cayo con fuerza sobre las costillas del hombre, y cherry logro escapar, pero antes de que pudiera realizar otro movimiento sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y sus sentidos se adormecieron, cayendo en una profunda inconciencia.

&&&&&&&&&

Hacia apenas unos pocos segundos había recobrado el conocimiento, la brillante luz le molestaba de sobremanera impidiéndole ver con claridad, pero por lo que podía ver se notaba que estaba encerrada en una habitación, no era grande, no habían ventanas una puerta muy sólida de metal, parecía ser la única forma de entrar o salir, sin duda el objetivo de esa habitación era la de hacer de una pequeña cárcel, infranqueable.

La puerta se movió, quiso levantarse para no estar en esa posición tan débil, pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitieron, tan solo pudo sentarse, su vista subió con algo de temor para ver de quien se trataba, Kiniwa y varios de sus hombres entraron ocupando la mayoría del espacio, trato de ponerse de pie, cuando el comenzó a acercarse pero a pesar de que contó con la ayuda de tener la pared como apoyo, cayo de nuevo, unos de lo hombres de Kiniwa se adelanto, y no tuvo fuerzas para evitar que la tomara y la obligara a estar de pie, mientras la sujetaba por la espalda, agarrando fuertemente sus brazos, no pudo moverse, el dolor y el mareo le impedían cualquier movimiento, sus ojos quedaron cerca de la fría mirada de Kiniwa, sintió el fuerte golpe en su mejilla, su cabeza giro y sabia que si no la hubieran estado deteniendo hubiera caído al suelo, por la violencia de este, las palabras maldita traidora atravesaron el dolor y llegaron hasta sus oídos; la mano que apretó fuertemente su cuello la obligo a ver nuevamente a Kiniwa-Me dirás todo lo que han hecho, que información tienen.-las palabras sonaron tranquilas, pero no por eso dejaron de contener la velada amenaza.

Su labio inferior al parecer había sangrado pues sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, trato de mantenerse serena, lo único que podía hacer era decirle todo y lograr que este planeara la idea de un cambio, era lo único que podía hacer que lograra mantenerla con vida.

&&&&&&&&

Había pensado en lo que podía hacer para salvar a Tomoyo, y pudo notar con horror que no había mucho que pudiera hacer al menos no sola, entro con cuidado por la ventana, no tenia otra salida mas que recurrir a el, y tal vez…., una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, no fue necesario que lo viera sabia quien era.

-No te muevas.-

Se dio la vuelta para ver la figura, llevaba tan solo unos pantalones de dormir y nada mas, a excepción del arma que le apuntaba

-Shaoran-murmuro concentrándose en sus ojos y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, había tanto desprecio en ellos, pero no podía culparlo, toda este situación era su culpa sabia que lo había lastimado-Shaoran yo…

Corto sus palabras con su fuerte voz-¿Tu arma?-

-No vengo armada-lo miro a los ojos-Escúchame por favor.-

Creía que había logrado controlar su furia, pero teniéndola frente a el, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, camino hacia ella-Te entregaras a la policía-dijo tomándola del brazo con mas brusquedad de la que pretendía.

No pudo reprimir el quejido de dolor que salio de sus labios debido a que la acción de el, ocasiono que la herida le doliera aun mas.

Escucho el quejido, pero se extraño, la había tomado con algo de fuerza pero sabia que no le había hecho daño, a pesar de todo, nunca seria capaz de lastimarla-¿Qué ocurre?-Sakura no le contesto se apresuro a encender la lámpara que estaba a su lado, ya que la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas no brindaba mucha claridad.-Estas herida-dijo al ver la sangre que había en su mano, mientras se sostenía el costado derecho, un poco encima de la cintura, bajo inmediatamente el arma.

-Escúchame-dijo ella ignorando el comentario que el había hecho

-Llamare a una ambulancia-

-¡No por favor!-lo miro y su voz sonó a ruego-Haré lo que tu quieras pero antes quiero que me escuches.-

Percibió el ruego en su voz, y cedió-Esta bien, te escuchare, pero antes te atenderá la herida-

Ella asintió y camino con el hacia el dormitorio.

Sintió el roce de la gasa contra sus herida, y a pesar de que no quería ceder ante el dolor varios quejidos se escapaban de sus labios, fue después de uno de ellos en que Shaoran la vio a los ojos, se alegro al ver que había preocupación en su ojos, y si no estaba equivocada sabia que aun la amaba, lo sabia por su mirada, por el cuidado que ponía en atenderla….

sintió como las gasas eran fijadas a su cuerpo con tei, y su voz rompió el silencio en el que habían estado sometidos por varios minutos-quiero que sepas porque hago esto, no es lo que crees-

-Son ladronas y nos usaron a mí y a Eriol, no hay nada que entender-

-¡No, te equivocas!-acerco sus mano a sus mejillas, pero Shaoran se retiro antes de que pudiera tocarlo, desdeñando su caricia, y al mismo tiempo si que el lo supiera, le ocasionó un gran dolor-Nuestros sentimientos eran verdaderos, y yo te amo.-

Shaoran no contesto¿lo amaba?, no lo creía, cuando amas a alguien no lo engañas de la forma en que ella lo había hecho, no lo usas así, y lo abandonas, pero por otra parte ¿porque tenían que sonar sus palabras tan sinceras¿porque no podía percibir la mentira en sus ojos..

El silencio, era duro, casi cruel, llegaba a su corazón y parecía como que varios alfileres lo pincharan sin compasión, pero no había tiempo para su dolor, no cuando Tomoyo estaba en peligro

Trato de que su voz sonara tranquila, sin impaciencia, quería decirle la verdad, pero sabia que no lograría nada si dejaba que las emociones que la situación de Tomoyo le provocaba, la controlaran-trabajamos para un hombre llamado Kiniwa, es negociante de arte, claro que siempre trabaja en el mercado negro, ya que todas las piezas con las que negocia son robadas, pero muy valiosas, por esto tiene negocios con muchas personas, entre ellos Yakashiro, el fue el hombre que mato a mis padres.-esbozo una ligera sonrisa cuando recordó a sus padres-eran personas maravillosas, pero que estuvieron en el lugar equivocado y vieron algo que no debían, el fue sospechoso, pero nunca se consiguieron pruebas que lo inculparan, Tomoyo y yo no podíamos soportar el hecho de que este hombre no pagara por lo que había hecho, entonces hicimos un plan, el era famoso por su gusto por el arte, así que después de un intensivo entrenamiento, y las grandes habilidades de Tomoyo para con las computadoras, y mis conocimientos sobre arte, logramos infiltrarnos en la organización de Kiniwa, y estuvimos esperando a que Yakashiro tratara de hacer negocios con Kiniwa, y logramos conseguir varias pruebas que seguro lo mandarían a la cárcel y talvez sin su prestigio podría hacer que el caso de mis padres fuera abierto y encontrar la justicia para ellos, pero algo salio mal y tienen a Tomoyo.-varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Se acerco a ella y seco las lagrimas que había en su rostro, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente, tenía las palabras de ella presente, sin duda había sido un relato increíble, y algo fantasioso, y por esto una lucha se llevaba acabo en su interior, la lógica contra el corazón.

Vio la confusión en sus ojos, y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos deseaba que le creyera, que confiara en ella, a pesar de todo-¿Me crees?-quiso contralor el impulso de tocarlo no quería ver como se alejaba nuevamente, pero le fue imposible, y una esperanza floreció en su interior cuando el no se aparto y sintió la piel de el sobre su mano, mientras acariciaba su mejilla-¿Me crees Shaoran?-

La lucha termino, en cuanto sus ojos, su alma, se perdió en las esmeraldas de ella, cuando su corazón se desboco con su toque, la lógica había perdido, el corazón había ganado, y sonrió por que estaba seguro que había ganado el que tenia razón-Te creo Sakura.-dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella.

Sakura sonrió, y lo abrazo-Te amo Shaoran, nunca dudes de esto-murmuró cerca de su oído.-y te prometo que aclarare todo con la policía y aceptare las consecuencias, haré lo que pidas.-

El sonrió-Yo te amo también Sakura-acarició su cabello-sobre lo otro hablaremos después.-

Sakura lo abrazo más fuerte-Tomoyo-dijo

Se separo de ella y le acarició el rostro, secando también las nuevas lagrimas que habían en el,-No llores salvaremos a Tomoyo-

-Gracias Shaoran-no hubo mas palabras ya que sus labios quedaron sellados por el dulce beso que compartieron y se dio cuenta de cuanta falta le hizo poder estar con el, había añorado la sensación de perfección que sentía a su lado….

&&&&&&&&

Sus ojos azul profundo estudiaron con cuidado a su compañero las palabra, la historia que le acaba de contar resultaba tan inverosímil, pero como quería que fuera la verdad, quería que Tomoyo fuera esa persona desesperada por justicia que proclamaba Shaoran, pero habían dudas-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-

Había esperado a contarle toda la historia a Eriol, antes de revelarle su fuente y mucho menos la situación de Tomoyo, pero las explicaciones ya habían sido dadas, y tenia que revelar todo-Sakura me lo dijo-fueron sus palabras, trato de analizar las reacciones de Eriol antes de continuar- ella esta aquí-

Eriol se pudo de pie, no solo por las palabras de Shaoran sino porque sus propios ojos captaron la nueva figura que ingresaba a la sala.

-Hola Eriol-saludo, sus ojos esmeraldas lo recorrieron, tratando de ver si había creído la historia, si podía contar con el.

No contesto a su saludo, varias preguntas surgieron en su mente-¿Por qué recurrir a nosotros con la verdad hasta este momento?-un leve presentimiento, pareció crecer en su interior, no sabia que era, o porque era, pero una pregunta parecía expresarlo-¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?-

Pudo ver el cambio en el rostro de Sakura cuando pronuncio esta ultima pregunta, preocupación y mucha tristeza, le revelaron sus gestos, y entonces como un maremoto su interior se estremeció, oleadas de aprehensión y un terrible temor inexplicable parecieron crecer en su interior-¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?-pregunto esperando que tan solo Sakura dijera que estaba bien, pero maldita fuera esa sensación que le decía que no era así.

&&&&&&&&

-No puedes pedirme que me quede aquí-su tono de voz era fuerte y si, contenía algo de la indignación por la ridícula sugerencia que el le decía.

-Puedo hacerlo-respondió a la altura de la situación, fuerte pero no fuera de control-y lo hago-su mirada se concentro en las esmeraldas-estas herida, deberías estar en un hospital, no pensando en que tienes que ir con nosotros, Eriol y yo no encargaremos de todo-

Sakura suspiro, para calmarse perder el control no serviría para nada, tenia solo una hora para llegar al lugar acordado por Kiniwa para hacer el intercambio, cuando la había llamado para hacer el trato, había aceptado, había pedido hablar con Tomoyo y el alivio que sintió cuando escucho la voz de su hermana por el teléfono, fue maravilloso, estaba viva, Eriol se había marchado a conseguir armas que sin duda ocuparían y unos cuantos aparatos de comunicación que les permitiera estar en contacto, pero pronto regresaría y estarían muy pronto en el almacén abandonado, que era el sitio que había escogido para el intercambio, ella pretendía que los tres fueran, y es aquí donde estaba el problema, el no quería que ella fuera, estaba herida pero aun lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo que sea que fuera necesario para salvar a Tomoyo, y además no podía dejar de ir, notarían demasiado rápido que algo estaba mal, seria mas seguro para Tomoyo si creyeran que todo seguía normal, y así se lo expreso-Necesito ir lo sabes-no necesito mas palabras, lo vio sentarse en el sillón y no replicar sus palabras, por lo que supo que el había comprendido.

&&&&&&&&

Al menos ya no estaba aturdida, el mareo había pasado, pero el dolor de cabeza parecía no acabarse nunca, le dolía bastante el lado derecho del rostro, y el cuello ligeramente, pero al menos sabia que si se daba la situación podría ser tan rápida como si estuviera en su mejor condición, sus manos estaban atadas, y un hombre sostenía fuertemente el brazo, no se extraño que Kiniwa no estuviera presente, pues a pesar de que había diez hombres fuertemente armados en ese almacén, siempre había el peligro de un disparo sorpresa por parte del enemigo, y el jefe, no quería arriesgarse, aunque dando otra mirada a su alrededor sabia que el no seria necesario, si Cherry no había ideado un plan dudaba que alguna saliera con vida.

El almacén tenia un silencio sepulcral, y su contorno definitivamente tenia un aspecto bastante tétrico, grandes contenedores de metal, se encontraban aquí y allá, una luz baja y escasa era la iluminación con la que contaban, pero no se extrañaba que hubieran escogido ese lugar para llevara acabo todo, estaba lejos de cualquier lugar habitado, los disparos no se escucharía, y sin duda si es que lograban encontrar sus cuerpos sin vida, tardarían mucho tiempo, este ultimo pensamiento le produjo un escalofrió, no es que dudara que Sakura fuera muy buena ideando planes, ella siempre era la que diseñaba el plan que seguían cuando robaban, pero sabia que podría ser que los sentimientos interfirieran, y que podía ser descuidada con su persona y por nada del mundo quería salir de ese almacén si el precio era la vida de Sakura.

Se fijo en Tomoyo y sintió un nudo en su garganta no pensó que seria facil, pero ver a tanto hombres armados le decía que no seria nada fácil salir de esta, camino mas cerca del grupo sabiendo que dos hombres vigilaban sus movimientos, de ellos dependían completamente, pero se sentía segura por esto, no había dos personas en las que pudiera confiar mas.

-Caminare hacia usted, usted me entregara el disco y yo la liberare-dijo uno de los hombres, el que sostenía a Tomoyo.

-así lo haré-su gestos, su voz, todo denotaba absoluto control, seria una debilidad de su parte que no fuera así, y sabia que esta debilidad podía ser aprovechada por ellos.

Los pasos nada silenciosos del hombre como de Tomoyo, comenzaron a sonar sobre el suelo, no quito la vista de ellos ni un instante, en una de las manos sostenía el disco, a su lado estaba una de los grandes contenedores de metal, era el lugar perfecto para esconderse, quedaban fuera de la trayectoria de las balas, claro suponiendo que fueran los suficientemente rápidas como para lograr ocultarse antes de que resultaran heridas.

Como detectives, y unos muy buenos, habían hecho esto innumerables de veces, pero en ninguna habían sentido tanta aprehensión, quizás porque en ninguna habían tenido demasiado que perder, tal vez su vida, pero nunca alguien que significara todo, y por esto no podían permitirse ningún error, todo fue como debía al principio, desde su posición ambos ocultos detrás de unos contenedores, y con las armas apuntando, vieron como Sakura entregaba el disco, y que Tomoyo era liberada, y después ocurrió lo que esperaban las armas de todos los hombres apuntaron hacia ellas, reaccionaron rápidamente y el sonido fuerte y sordo de varios disparos se escucho, algunos dieron en su objetivo, ellos dos fueron los primeros en disparar, e hirieron a varios hombres pero lo mas importante fue que proporcionaron la distracción perfecta para que ellas se ocultaran.

Trato de que su respiración se calmara antes de hablar-¿Como?-

Sakura entendió a que se refería y sonrió a Tomoyo-Shaoran y Eriol-saco una pequeña navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y corto el tei que había amarrado alrededor de las manos de Tomoyo-Me alegro tanto que estés bien-la alegría se reflejo en cada palabra, en cada gesto, la abrazo tratando de calmar el temor que había sentido al pensar que perdería a su pequeña hermana.

Tomoyo respondió al abrazo, se separaron y sonrió a Sakura, miro a su alrededor, y a pesar de que se encontraban ocultos pudo ver a Shaoran y finalmente a Eriol, sintió su corazón latir frenéticamente con solo mirarlo-les conté todo-escucho a Sakura decir y se alegro de que hubieran creído su historia, dejo de ver a Eriol, para concentrarse en la situación en la que se encontraban, debía concentrarse y necesitaban que los cuatros salieran vivos de allí-¿tienes armas?-

Sakura asintió y le tendió las armas de tranquilizantes que usaban sabían que los otros disparaban balas, pero preferían estas, disparaban con mayor libertad al saber que el disparo no robaría la vida de nadie, a pesar de quienes se trataba.

Sakura miro dos cuerpos sin vidas tirados en el suelo, los otros hombre se encontraban ocultos detrás de contenedores o de las columnas del almacén, tenían que hacer algo rápido a pesar de que tenían municiones, estas no durarían para siempre.-Tratare de sorprenderlos yendo por detrás-cargo su arma, y empezó a caminar

Tomoyo miro a Sakura alejarse y después ella emprendió el mismo camino, era mejor si se movilizaban separadas, tendrían mas de su parte el factor sorpresa.

Habían pasado los que sin duda serian los momentos mas tensos de su vida, vio a un hombre y le apunto, pero el arma nos disparo, se había trabado y luego con el mas profundo temor, vio como este se giraba al advertir su presencia, su arma cayo al suelo no había punto en sostenerla, no cuando no funcionaba y menos cuando el hombre le apuntaba.

Sus sentidos se encontraban alertas, sus ojos azul profundo no perdían detalle del movimiento a su alrededor, doblo por una esquina de un contenedor y su sangre se helo al ver lo que sucedía frente a el, no fue necesario pensar, sabia que recibiría un disparo, pero lograría el también hacer el disparo y sobre todo la salvaría, salvaría a Tomoyo-Aquí-grito con fuerzas, lo que sucedió fue lo que esperaba, dos disparos, vio como el hombre al que apuntaba caída con una herida en el pecho, pero también sintió el dolor en el propio, y no tuvo fuerzas para sostenerse, cayo de espaldas al suelo, y sus sangre comenzó a salir, robándose poco a poco su vida.

Hay momentos en la vida en el que el tiempo parece estirarse, hacerse infinito, cuando hay un gozo absoluto, una hermosa imagen que se desea guarda en el corazón para siempre, y lo descubrió, también se detiene de una forma cruel cuando sientes que tu mundo se cae, que tu corazón sufre el dolor mas terrible que piensas que no puedes soportar y piensas que morirás, pero descubres que respiras, y que no has muerto pero que aunque es así, te sientes sin vida, sus piernas la llevaron rápidamente a su lado, mientras sus labios repetían una y otra ves su nombre, Eriol.

Sintió las manos que se ponían en su pecho en una fuerte presión, tratando de contener la hemorragia.-Tomoyo-murmuro suavemente

-Shhh, no hables te pondrás bien Eriol-varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, vio lo que el hizo sin dudarlo puso su vida sobre la de el, podría haber disparado al hombre y no darle a conocer que estaba allí, pero sabia que lo mas probables es que ella hubiera recibido el disparo, y no el, llamo su atención para librarla del peligro, y como dolía sentir la sensación de que podría perderlo-Te pondrás bien, te amo demasiado Eriol no quiero perderte, así que te pondrás bien.-

Los disparos cesaron, y no tardaron en aparecer dos figuras, el horror de la situación les llego también, vio como Shaoran marcaba un número de su celular, y luego camino rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Deben irse antes de que venga la policía-dijo Shaoran arrodillándose al par de Eriol, se quito la chaqueta y la apretó contra el pecho de su amigo, la preocupación embargaba su voz.

-no quiero dejarlo-su voz sonó distinta, no la reconocía ella misma, el dolor era insoportable la hacia sentir perdida, sin fuerzas.

-Deben hacerlo, si se quedan serán arrestadas-miro a Sakura porque sabia que Tomoyo no lo escucharía, parecía fuera de si-La policía no sabe quienes son, no lo dijimos nunca Eriol ni yo, y mientras preparábamos todo conversamos queremos que queden libres.-

Sakura lo miro y agradeció con una sonrisa las palabras de el, al parecer aun tenían sus vidas, se agacho para tomar a Tomoyo de los brazos y tratar de ponerla de pie-Tomoyo debemos irnos-

Las lagrimas eran constante, tan solo reflejo de lo que se sentía cuando sientes como tu corazón se detiene, que lo que pasa no es verdad y te aferras a esa realidad con tanta fuerza, que sientes como todo esta perdido cuando tus ojos se dan cuanta de la verdad, nada es un sueño, solo es una terrible realidad.-No quiero irme, no lo dejare-

Se apresuro a ponerse frente a ella, y tomar su rostro entre sus manos-.si nos quedamos Tomoyo, nos arrestaran y no podrás verlo, si nos vamos ahora, nos cambiamos y volvemos a ser nosotras mismas iremos al hospital en el que estará el, y te prometo que no tratare de convencerte de que te apartes de tu lado, hasta que se encuentre bien.-

-No quiero dejarlo, no quiero pensar que mientras yo me aleje de su lado, el podría…-las palabras no salieron de sus labios, se aferrró a Sakura.

-Confía en el Tomoyo, confía en que no querrá separarse de tu lado, que luchara con todas su fuerzas.-trato de mover a Tomoyo cuando esta se dejo llevar supo que la había convencido.

-te veremos pronto-le dijo a Shaoran, y camino hacia la salida, y escucho lo cerca que se escuchaban las sirenas de la ambulancia.

&&&&&&&

Los tres estaban sentados en una silla, el silencio era lo único constante, los pensamientos, al menos los suyos, eran caóticos, no podía pensar en nada, por momentos parecía inundarla una esperanza de que el se pondría bien, pero luego una terrible desdicha al pensar que todas esas esperanzas no tendría fundamento, los minutos habían pasado, hasta convertirse en horas, escucho los paso de alguien que se acercaba.

Se sorprendió de la rapidez con que sus piernas reaccionaron, mientras se ponía de pie, pero después de todo el doctor que caminaba hacia ellos, era el que les diría la situación de Eriol.

-La operación salio bien, el esta vivo-se adelanto, a la primera pregunta que hacían todas las personas que alguna vez se encontraron en el mismo lugar de ellos tres, nunca le gusto dar nada mas que la verdad, el apreciaba la sinceridad y sabia que toda persona es esa situación también la apreciaba, por lo que continuó-sin embargo su estado no es estable, aun pueden salir mal varias cosas, las próximas 48 horas serán las mas criticas.-

-¿Podemos verlo?-su voz denoto cuanto necesitaba verlo, cuanto necesitaba que sus ojos lo vieran, que vieran que aun respiraba, necesitaba sentir los latidos de su corazón sobre su mano, saber que aun no la abandonaría, que nunca lo haría.

-Por el momento, no, pero en cuanto lo trasladen a una habitación puede, pero solo una y por muy poco tiempo.-

Cinco minutos, era lo único que podía permanecer con el, pero en cuanto sus ojos amatistas lo miraron recostado en la cama con varios cables y escuchaba el sonido de lo aparatos, diciéndole que aun estaba vivo, sabia que esos cinco minutos significaban mucho, lo podía ver, y con una sonrisa se acerco a el, pensando en que como siempre el la miraría y le diría que le gustaba como sonreía y que no dejara de hacerlo, pero cuanto esfuerzo requería incluso formar esa pequeña sonrisa, demasiado.

-no puedo-su voz fue un susurro-te necesito, tu eras el que me hacia sonreír, no se si alguna vez te lo dije, pero espero que aunque no lo dijera lo supieras, porque es verdad.-

Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama, y tomo una de las manos de el entre las suyas, las sintió tan fría, pero no quiso que las lagrimas que luchaban por salir encontraran camino fuera de sus ojos, no quería que cuando el despertara la viera llorando-Tienes que despertar, aun tengo que decirte muchas mas veces lo mucho que te amo, y que te necesito, lo inmensamente feliz que me haces, necesito decirte que me perdones por herirte como lo hice, necesito escucharte decir que me amas.-

subió la mano para sentir el latir de su corazón, si el no hubiera puesto su vida en peligro por salvarla, pero sabia que el no lo había dudado ni un poco, sabia que su vida era demasiado importante para el, pero como deseba ser ella la que estuviera en ese lugar no el, verlo con los ojos cerrados, sin la sonrisa que como decía a veces era capaz de que lograra que ella hiciera lo que el quisiera, no cuando ya empezaba a extrañar sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, o sus labios mientras la besaba, y lo suave y maravillosa que sonaba su voz cuando decía te amo.

El sonido sordo alarmante pareció vencer a todos, al principio no supo que era, pero cuando su mano sobre su pecho no volvió a sentir ningún latido, supo lo que pasaba, su mundo se acabo en ese instantes, a penas se dio cuenta del personal medico que entraba y que la apartaban mientras trataban de revivirlo…..

&&&&&&&

Estamos listos, fueron las dos voces que escucho a su espalda, una claramente masculina, y otra muy infantil, sonrió mirándose por última vez en el espejo y cerciorándose que el vestido verde le quedaba a la perfección.

Dos miradas la miraron, las dos ambarinas, y sonrió ante la imagen del hombre con el pequeño en brazos. Los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

-Te ves muy bonita-dijo el pequeño, con la gracia que sus tres años le brindaban.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ken-el hombre miro a Sakura, y con una sonrisa continuo-nuestro hijo tiene un excelente gusto-

Sakura sonrió habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel día, y desde entonces solo ha habido felicidad en su vida, primero al lado de Shaoran, y luego que feliz fueron ambos cuando el pequeño Ken llego a sus vidas.

Sintió la misma felicidad que sentía siempre cuando miraba a Sakura sonreír de este forma sabiendo que era feliz, y que lo era a su lado, habían pasado cuatro años y la amaba con una intensidad que no había disminuido en nada, sino que mas bien había aumentado con cada día que transcurría, y lo mejor de todo era saber con esa seguridad que la esperanza suele brindar que tenían muchos años mas de felicidad.

&&&&&&&

No sabia porque ese día a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su mente regreso 4 años al día mas terrible de su vida, a aquel día en el hospital, cuando sus ojos amatistas en ese momento tan vacíos por el dolor, miraron al cuerpo sin vida de el, a pesar de tanto tiempo le pareció que escuchaba como los médicos daban ordenes y hacían su mejor esfuerzo para salvarlo, el dolor oscureció sus ojos como lo hizo entonces, pero en este instante sintió el suave contacto de dos manos sobre su cintura, y esos recuerdos desaparecieron de su mente, y se dedico a concentrarse en la realidad, una tan dulce y perfecta que parecía un sueño pero entonces lo sentía a el, y se daba cuenta de que no era solo un sueño.

-En que piensas-murmuro el a sus espaladas, su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, y que tan perfectamente encajaba, se alegraba que todo hubiera salido bien, aun recordaba la mirada de preocupación de ella, y la inmensa alegría que vio en sus ojos cuando lo vio despertar, recordaba todo los días que siguieron a su recuperación, siempre a su lado, pendiente de el, diciéndole todos los días cuanto lo amaba, y claro el también le decía cuanto la amaba.

Se movió, pero no se soltó del agarre posesivo de el, que para estos instantes ya la sostenía por la cintura, le sonrió cuando sus ojos amatistas encontraron los azul profundo, el también sonreía, y si aun después de tanto tiempo su sonrisa era capas de hacer que su cuerpo vibrara, paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, provocando que sus cuerpos se pegaran mas, era increíble lo bien que sus cuerpos encajaban, y esta entre muchas mas cosas le decían que no se equivocó el día en que supo que eran el uno para el otro-En nada importante-le dijo, no quería arruinar ese momento tan perfecto.

El sonrió-Veo que aun sigue dormida-fijo su vista en la cuna que se encontraba en la habitación decorada infantilmente, en tonos rosas.

Ella siguió la mirada de el hasta encontrarse con el pequeño cuerpo de Amy, su pequeña hija, a su año de edad ya demostraba que iba a ser muy activa, ella sonrió-si, la tendremos que llevar así, no podemos llegar tarde y mucho menos si soy la invitada de honor-

El sonrió,- si es cierto-se acerco a ella y la beso, primero en un largo beso, y luego entre pequeños besos entre los cuales le murmuraba lo mucho que la quería.

Ella sonrió-si se seguimos así nunca nos iremos.-

El sonrió, apoyo la frente en la de ella-lo se, pero me siento tan feliz-

-Yo también soy muy feliz Eriol, tu lo has logrado-cerro los ojos, y pensó en lo tan distintas en que pudieron terminar las cosas, ahora ella y Sakura eran feliz, eso era el mejor futuro que alguna vez pudieron imaginar, ella tenia una hermosa familia y que inmensamente feliz era.

&&&&&&&&&

El sonido del cristal cuando choca sonó en la mesa que se encontraba en la esquina de un intimo restaurante, el motivo de la celebración es que una de las cuatro personas que había allí, había logrado un pequeño sueño, Tomoyo al fin abriría su propia clínica veterinaria, y por supuesto todos pensaron que esto ameritaba una celebración, aunque no solo esto había que celebrar según la opinión de las dos hermanas Kinomoto, en estos cuatro años no había disfrutado mas que pura y maravillosa felicidad.

Cuatro años habían pasado y aun no se conocía la identidad de las famosas ladronas C&C, que habían desaparecido y que no habían vuelto a aparecer y a pesar del tiempo aun se comentaba lo buenas que eran en su trabajo, y lo hermosas que eran también, muchos rumores corrieron después de que una caja con mucha evidencia para hundir a muchas personas importantes fuera entregada a la policía con el remitente de C&C, y corrieron comentarios desde que eran agentes especiales, hasta miembros de alguna organización enemiga de señor Kiniwa, que ahora se encontraba cumpliendo cárcel, junto a otro grande que cayo también Yakashiro, que al haber perdido parte de sus influencias, hizo que algunos testigos de la muerte del matrimonio Kinomoto atestiguaran logrando añadir al cargo de comercialización de arte robado, uno de asesinato, logrando que al fin sus padres tuvieran justicia.

Las risas llenaron el lugar cuando Shaoran o quizás Eriol dijo algún comentario gracioso, los niños los miraron y también sonrieron no entendieron la broma, pero ver a sus padres reír los hacia feliz.

Miraron a sus familias que aun sonreían, al igual que ellas, si, todo había tenido un final feliz, el mejor de todos, dos miradas, una amatista y otra esmeralda reflejaban la verdad de estas palabras

Notas de la autora: Este fic he tardado bastante en terminarlo, y lamento tanto haber tardado todo este tiempo, pero muchas veces no tenia tiempo o por situaciones personales no tenia el animo de hacerlo o simplemente la inspiración se acababa, en fin a pesar de tardar tanto tiempo no quería dejarla sin un final, espero que les haya gustado, es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, pero espero que haya estado bien, algunos de los capítulos de este fic no me dejaron completamente convencida de que hayan quedado bien al menos no como yo quería, pero creo que este ha quedado bien, pero claro no puedo ser objetiva, en fin tan solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado mientras lo leían, y claro como siempre agradeceré si quieren dejar un review con algún comentario.

Esto me lleva a agradecer a quienes alguna vez me dejaron un review, con comentarios, al menos yo siento una sensación de satisfacción cuando me doy cuenta de que hay quienes disfrutan con lo que escribo, así que gracias en especial a: Shaery Hiroshi, javiera, gabyhyatt NOKUSA SANCaleb von Zarich daily2792; por dejar sus comentarios.

Y con esto me despido de ustedes, y espero que también lean alguna de mis otras historias. Se que a veces tardo, pero estoy en mi ultimo año de la universidad y me siento algo presionada en las clases así que a veces tardo algo de tiempo, pero al igual que este fic, los otros también los terminare.


End file.
